FNAF ASK AND DARE
by SqueakyHammer555
Summary: Hello everybody! I have made a ask and dare for the fandom fnaf! Please ask and dare in the reviews or in a p.m. Rated T for safty
1. Please ask and dare!

Halla peoples if Five Nights at Freddy's Fandom! And now, what mostly everybody has been looking at... FNAF ASK AND DARE!

You can ask and dare who ever you want, how many times you want! So get asking!

Freddy: Well, I am not completely sure that I agreed-

SqueakyHammer: Bye! Please leave the askes in the reviews! Either that or P.M. meh! See you in the next chapter!


	2. ask and dare 1

Okay! Halla peoples! I already have some asks and dares! :3 Three to be exact! I just could not wait longer, cuz, well, I just could not XD But anyways onto the asks and dares :3

* * *

**Jonathan Stanley asked: **

**Hey Chica, can you watch the movie Madagascar 2 Escape to Africa please?**

Chica: Why sure I can hun! I just need to find the remote... Freddy!? Do you know where the remote is!

Freddy: Did you look beside the Television? *yelled from the kitchen*

Chica: Yes! I did!

Freddy: Did you check the couch?

Chica: Wait.. Found it! Thanks Freddy!

Freddy: Anytime. *resumes what ever he was doing*

_((I have never watched the movie, so I honestly have no clue how she would react so sry))_

Chica: Well. that was very eventful...

**KudleyFan93 **((a.k.a. senpai)) **asked and dared: **

**I dare all of you to read my story Baby Boom. All. The way. Through. :3 **

**Aside from pizza, what is everybody's favorite foods?**

Chica: Oooh! A story! Alright! Lets read! *clicks on story baby boom* Alright, remember, we have to read it all the way through!

Bonnie: All the way? But, what if it is creepy! What if I DIE IN IT!?

Freddy: You ain't gonna die! It is not labeled death and stuff like that, besides, it says baby in it.

Foxy: Aye. Can somebody read it out loud now?

Freddy: Why out loud Foxy? *looks down at him*

Foxy: Aye.. just because.

Freddy: Okay... Chica, you are the best reader here, plus ladies first! You read!

Chica: *mumbles* Ya, that rule only works if ya don't wanna do somethin.. *starts to read out loud and gets to the part when she finds Bonnie* Aww, Bonnie, you are a baby!

Bonnie: *blushes* I-I don't wanna keep reading... *starts to walk away only to be dragged back by Freddy*

Freddy: Hey! It is not that bad, besides, we have to read all the way through, we are only on the second paragraph.

Bonnie: Fine...

Chica: Oh my gosh, Bonnie why are you cryin!?

Bonnie: I don't know! *starts to freak* What is wrong with meee!

Chica: Hush, ya are getting comforted, no need to freak. *keeps reading* Awwwwwww. Foxy, you are described so cute!

Foxy: Aye... Can we just stop reading now? *turns to leave like Bonnie did*

Bonnie: Oh, no! You can't leave if I can't! *grabs Foxy making him stay*

Foxy: hmph.

Freddy: Chica, carry on.

Chica okay. *continues with no interruptions for a few chapters*

Freddy: ohhh Noooooooo The toys!? This can not be good!

Bonnie: You can say that again!

Chica: Guys! If we are gonna get through this story, you gotta stop interrupting meh!

Bonnie: Im sorry...Ill be quiet.

Chica: Good! now lets go on! It is just getting good! *smiles and continues*

Foxy: *when gets to embarrassing part* *face palms and goes in the corner* I aint gonna listen ta dis any more lads...

Chica: *roles her eyes* Foxy...

Foxy: *jumps up at the warning* Aye, lass, I was just kiddin no need ta get mad!

Chica: Sure ya were Foxy, sure ya were.. *continues reading up to the last chapter that got updated*

Chica: Welp, dat was funny! *looks at the boys* Don't you agree?

Freddy: No! *blushing really hard* I am acting immature, i am smaller than midget size and I can't even hold a spoon!

Bonnie: I agree with Freddy there.. It is very embarrassing if you ask me..

Foxy: *in the corner again* Aye... I have never been so humiliated in me whole life lads.

Chica: Oh, get over it guys! I am followin dis story till it is done! *clicks follow on fanfiction*

Freddy: Well! On to the next one! *trying to change topic*

Chica: Favorite Food other than Pizza.. hmm. I would have to say cupcakes!

Bonnie: Well, I am a bunny, so I would say carrots!

Foxy... Chicken.

Chica: *gasps and slaps Foxy's face* HECK NAH FOXY!

Foxy: Aye! Me was only jokin! *rubbing sore face* Pizza is all I have ever ate, and besides, I don't think I could eat me friends.

Freddy: Well, I would have to say something like hamburgers, or blue berries.

Chica: See, Freddy is sensible for foods!

Foxy: I said I was joking!

Chica: Hmph. *walks away*

* * *

**Well, I will have to leave this here then! sry that it is short, I only had three of them, and I really wanted to update it so... here it was! :D Remember to leave dares and askes!**


	3. ask and dare 2

Oh gosh! You guys must like this new ask and dare out :3 I already have more that I can put out! All rights go to scott!

* * *

**Dracoessa asked and dared:**

** Freddy do you dislike that you have to sing the same songs over and over and over and over and over and over again?**

**Chica what is your favorite kind of pizza? plus I dare you to eat two slices of jallipino pepperoni pizza.**

**Bonnie, do you dislike having a girlish sounding name?**

**Foxy: Would you love to go sailing if you had the chance to?**

Freddy: Ya, it can get annoying, but I love seeing the happy faces of the children when they hear us sing, so it is worth it.

Chica: Hmm, that is a toughie. I love all pizza, except I have never tried this one.. well bottoms up! *grabs two slices of the pizza and gobbles it down* Hmm Yummy!

*TWO SECONDS LATER*

Chica: WATER. I NEED WATER STAT. running around looking for water*

Bonnie: Chica! In the kitchen! *runs from the kitchen with a glass of water*

Chica: *drinks the water* NOT HELPINGGG! *runs around again*

Freddy: Bonnie! You should know that water does not help! You need to drink milk! *hands Chica a glass of milk*

Chica: *chugs down the milk* ahhh.. Thank you Freddy.

Freddy no problem.

Bonnie: Hmm, not really. It never really occurred to me that I have a girly name.

_((actually my mom's name is Bonnie XD so that scared me at first))_

Foxy: If I had the chance I would have already been on board lad. I would love to set to the seven seas!

**EmmyWillEatAllYourCookies asked: So Chica... out of the three guys, who is your favorite?**

Chica: Well, I am not a big fan of favoritism. I would say I like em all da same: *hugs the guys*

**Freddy Fazbear Literature asked and dared: I dare Foxy to kiss Chica on the cheek!**

**and to Freddy, what do you think of Bonnie with out his face and arm?**

Foxy: W-w-w-what!? Me have ta kiss the lass!? Aye, m-me has never kissed anyone before..

Chica: Aww, Come on Foxy! Plant one right here! *points to cheek*

Foxy: *heats up* u-uuum.

Chica: Com on Foxy ya can do it *smiles encouragingly*

Foxy: *goes over to Chica and kisses her cheek*

Chica: See, was that so bad Foxy? Foxy?

Foxy: *face beat red and standing like a stone*

Chica: Hello? Earth to Foxy? HELLLLLOOOOO!?

Freddy: hmmm.. it seems that Foxy is in a state of shock.

Chica: No shiz Sherlock.

Freddy: *puts up hand deafeningly* Hey I was only trying to help.

Bonnie: I know just what to do! *pours a bucket of ice cold water on him*

Foxy: *leaves shock* Shimber me timers! That ill be freezing! *shaking*

Bonnie: At least you are not in shock *shrugs*

Foxy: I am gonna go get me a towel *goes to find a towel while still shivering*

Freddy: Well, while he finds a towel... How do I react to Bonnie with no face and arm.. *goes online searching Bonniw with no face and arm* HOLY CRAP BONNIE YOU LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIE!

Bonnie: Geese Freddy. harsh a bit no?

Freddy: WELL JUST LOOK AT YA!

Bonnie: *looks at the screen* I will forever fear looking in the mirror.

**Moonflower asked and dared: Foxy, I dare you to play the scary maze game**

**Foxy Who do you like? *they are hoping for chica***

**Bonnie, are you ready for Freddy?**

Foxy: What be this scary maze game? *comes back with a towel around his head and a pirate blanket*

Freddy: Welp, you are about to find out. *puts the game on the computer* lets turn the lights off for affect...

Foxy: *clicks start* So what be scary about a red dot going through a maze?

Freddy: just keep playing...

Foxy: *staring intensely at the screen in the tiny part* This be hard.

Bonnie: Looks hard

Foxy: So when is this supposed to be scar- *face pops up* WHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *flips the table and hides under the chair* NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE WHY DID I PLAY THAT

Freddy: *laughing his butt off* Awww man your face! I am so glad There are cameras everywhere!

Foxy: Not. Funny. Who ever told me to play this game I will forever hate you! *still under chair wrapped up in pirate blanket*

Chica: Aww come on it was not that bad! But you gotta admit your reaction was hilarious!

Foxy: No it was not.

Bonnie: Well, sorry to inter this but... Foxy who do you like?

Foxy: Aye.. Defiantly not the person who made me play dat game.

Bonnie: Soooo not moonflower?

Foxy: *sniffles* No.

Freddy: No who do you like out of us.

Foxy: Aye, me like all of you!

Freddy: Like who do you like Like?

Foxy: *blushes* Aye... m-maybe I like Chica a bit... She is always nice ta meh when tough times happen.. Plus she is like a motherly figure. But I like all of ye guys, but me aint looking for a galfriend.

Chica: It is okay *smiles* I like all of you guys too! Now Foxy. Could ya get off of the floor?

Foxy: ...Nope.

Chica: *roles eyes and drags him out from under the chair and throws him over her shoulder* Well, ya aren't gonna be on the floor anymore.]

Foxy: See, what Me mean? Motherly figure.

Chica: *smiles* Alright, what is the next ask or dare?

Bonnie: What do you mean am I ready for Freddy? *glances over to Freddy*

Freddy: *staring at Bonnie*

Bonnie: F-freddy? *runs down the hall* HECK NAH I AINT READY FOR DA FREDDY!

Freddy: *falls to the ground laughing* Oh my gosh! I-i-i cant! haaahahahahahh! *starts rolling around on the floor still laughing his head off*

* * *

Welp, Freddy really got a laugh in this chapter! And poor Foxy XD so many things happened at once! Well see you guys next time!


	4. ask and dare 3

Hey guys! I got more asks and dares :3 I am so glad ya peoples like it!

* * *

**RA99 dared: **

**I dare Golden Freddy to kiss, on the lips, all of the boys**

**I dare Foxy to sing 'Gagnam Style'**

**I dare Freddy to scare Mikes kids**

**I dare Bonnie to dace the tango with Chica**

**I dare Chica to accept the invitation **

Golden Freddy: Finally! I get a dare! *looks at dare* WAIT WHAAAATTSSS

Freddy: Goldie, what ya yellin about!?

Golden Freddy: U-um! N-nothing! Oh, Freddy could you come here a m-moment?

Freddy: Sure. *comes over by Golden Freddy*

Golden Freddy: I am real sorry Freddy... *kisses Freddy on the lips*

Freddy: WHAT IN DA WORLD WAS DAT FOR!?

Golden Freddy: It would be a dare, sorry again, BYE! *runs off to find Bonnie*

Freddy: ... mk then. *goes back to what he was doing*

Golden Freddy: *looks at Bonnie sleeping on the couch*

Bonnie: zzzzzzz

Golden Freddy: *thinks to self* At least he is asleep so it would not be as bad..

Bonnie: zzz

Golden Freddy: *walks up to bonnie and kisses him*

Bonnie: *wakes up* Wha... WHAT THE HECK. *jumps off of the couch* WHY GOLDEN WHY I THOUGHT YA WERE STRAIGHT! *runs out of the room*

Golden Freddy: Wait Bonnie! I can explain! *sighs* Oh nevermind. now where is Foxy..

Foxy: *eating a cupcake in the kitchen*

Golden Freddy: *walks in the kitchen* Oh h-hey Foxy...

Foxy: *stops eating* Oh hey Golden! Long time no see?

Golden Freddy: Y-ya... *walks up to Foxy*

Foxy: Aye, what ye be doing lad?

Golden Freddy: *kisses Foxy*

Foxy: *drops cupcake* W-w-w-ww-whaaaaaaaaaa *freaks out and runs off*

Golden Freddy: Nooooo! Foxy! It was a dare!

Freddy: *sigh* Way ta go. well anyways.. Foxy! You have to sing gagaum style!

Foxy: Aye! I saw someone sing dat before! *sings the song*

_((To lazy to put down the lyrics XD))_

Bonnie: *Looks at his dare* *walks up to Chica* Hey Chica, dance the tango with me?

Chica: *looks at her dare* Mk Bonnie, I accept your dance request.

Bonnie: Cool! *grabs chica and start dancing*

Chica: Bonnie, do you even know how to tango?

Bonnie: ...Nope! *still dancing*

Chica: Welp. then let meh show ya! *takes lead and dances*

Bonnie: *carries along with it*

TIME SKIP AFTER DANCE

Bonnie: Wow Chica, you are a real good dancer!

Chica: Well thank ya hun

**DoctorBeck asked and dared: **

**Bonnie, does it bother you that you have purple fur?**

**Chica, how do you react when people call you a duck?**

**I dare you all to read An Unexpected Attachment by Mozart's Fantasy**

Bonnie: Na, not really, not many things bother me. I actually like being purple. It also makes kids like me more!

Freddy: Ya it does, he is starting to steel all the attention *glares at Bonnie*

Bonnie: heh heh?

Chica: I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLES CALL ME A DUCK. Next time someone or something calls me a duck I will hunt them down *rage in eyes*

Boys: *cowering in da corner*

Chica: So if ya want to live, I advise you to call me Chica da CHICKEN not DUCK.

Freddy: Another Fanfiction?

Bonnie: I hope it is not an embarrassing one...

Foxy: Aye ye can say dat again.

Chica: Oh, stop complaining! It will be fun! Look, I will read out loud again.

Freddy: Fine... Golden, this one calls for you too!

Golden Freddy: I am coming. *walks in the room*

Bonnie and Foxy: *face goes red and runs behind Chica*

Chica: *looks behind her* Why are ya guys cowering? It is just Goldie. Come back up here.

Bonnie: *shakes head rapidly*

Foxy: H-h-h-heck No!

Golden Freddy: *sighs* Just get over it. I said it was a dare.

Bonnie: J-just a dare?

Golden Freddy: *nods head*

Bonnie: Well then! *happy again* I am glad about that! *stops hiding behind Chica*

Foxy: Aye... even if it was a dare, me think I am gonna keep meh distance.. *still behind Chica*

Golden Freddy: Wat ever. Lets just get reading.

TIME SKIP TO END OF THE UPDATES

Freddy: Well. I really have no response to dat... sry. :I

Chica: Well, I thought it was an okay story

Others nod heads*

**Dracoessa asked:**

**Chica, have you ever considered playing an instrument?**

**Freddy, if you could taste honey, would you?**

**Bonnie, What is your favorite song?**

**Foxy, what is your thought of the song, 'what does the fox say?'**

Chica: I actually never thought about it, I think I like it better when I just have my cupcake!

Freddy: I like it the way it is too *nods*

Bonnie: Agreed I do not like change.

Foxy: Aye, it would make no difference to meh, cuz I am not on stage.

Chica: Well ya do like meh cupcakes so, if I had no cupcake, oyu would get none.

Foxy: THE HORROR.

Freddy: Hmm, I hear that bears like honey, it is one of their main foods, so I would love to try it someday!

Bonnie: hmmmm. probably the song five nights at freddy's by the living tomb stone, I really like it because it is based off of us!

Foxy: Welp, I have never said any of those things before, so I find it as fake facts. but at least da toon is catchy.

**Broken Souls will never heal dared:**

**Freddy I dare you to watch all three trailers in a pitch black room and do it NOW oh and it can only be you in there**

**Good now that he's gone Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica, jumpscare him in the third trailer**

Freddy: So I watch all three trailer, in the dark, alone? Mk. *walks into the office and starts watching the first trailer*

Chica: *looks at the dares* Ohh, Bonnie, Foxy, we need to jumpscare him when he gets to the third trailer!

Bonnie: Okay, I can't wait to see him face when we jumpscare him!

Foxy: Aya aye captain, sweet revenge here me come!

Freddy: Holy Crap, I am really scary. well, now to click on the next one.. *clicks on the second trailer*

TIME SKIP TO END OF TRAILER

Freddy: ...Toy me is really fat. No offence to da Toy Freddy fans out there. welp, anyways... Third trailer!

Chica: Okay guys get ready...

Freddy: *gets to the part of the golden bonnie suit moving in the corner* WHAAA THE HECK IS THAT!?

Chica: NOW!

Chica, Bonnie, Foxy: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Freddy: WHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *falls out of chair*

Foxy: *burst out laughing* BRAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAAAAA SO GLAD THERE ARE CAMERAS!

Bonnie: *laughing as well* Oh my gosh, your face!

Chica: *helps Freddy up* Who knew you got scared so easily! *starts laughing as well*

Freddy: *blushing from embarrassment* Not funny guys! I-i was really scared!

Foxy: Ahh, you can say that again! Now you know how I felt last chapter!

Freddy: I guess.. no hard feeling right?

Foxy: All good captain.

* * *

Well that brings us to the end of this chapter! Please leave more asks and dares! Let your fangirl mind free! XD


	5. ask and dare 4

Hey guys! Here is another chapter for fnaf ask and dare!

* * *

**FanGirls319 asked and dared:**

**Goldie, rock on, and ya know maybe prank everybody?**

**Freddy, I am gonna be nice after that chapter... call Chica a DUCK!**

**Foxy, ask Chica out, and if she says no, (Chica can't know about this) then he must tie her up, and keep her next to him for the next five chapters!**

**Chica, give Carl Cupcake to Mike and try to get it back while he hiding in the office. (No one can help her)**

**Bonnie play a Fall Out Boy song on your guitar****.**

**All: Read my fanfics!**

Golden Freddy: Aww, I already know that I am awesome, and *grins evilly* Sure I will prank everyone.. *runs to kitchen where chica is*

Chica: Oh hey Goldie!

Golden Freddy: Hey Chica, say could you be a doll and help me with something?

Chica: Sure thing *walks over*

Golden Freddy: *walks to supply closet* You see, I can't get this door open.

Chica: But.. you can teleport, why would you need to open the door?

Golden Freddy: U-um, NO QUESTIONS PLEASE! Just, can you open it?

Chica; Sure thing hun. *opens door with ease and a bucket of pizza sauce falls on her* AHH! GOLDIE! WHY YOU

Golden Freddy: *runs off* ALL I WILL SAY IS DARE!

Chica: Great, now I need to clean myself off..

Golden Freddy: Now to prank.. hmm. lets go with Bonnie. *goes to the office to see Bonnie chilling in the chair*

Bonnie: *ignoring Golden Freddy* Hmm. So bored.

Golden Freddy: Here is my chance... *walks in the office* Hey Bonnie..

Bonnie: *not looking* What up Goldie.

Golden Freddy: YOU! **pushes down on the bar thing that rises the chair*

Bonnie: *shoots up in the air and hits head on the ceiling* AHHHHHH OWWWWWW

Golden Freddy: *looks at Bonnie while he falls* Before you want to kill me, it was a dare.

Bonnie: Owowowowowwoooowwwww. *rubbing head* Ya know this means revenge.

Golden Freddy: * already out of the room* Okay, hmm. now who to prank?

Freddy: Sup Golden Bro?

Golden Freddy: Perfect... Hey Freddy! Long time no see ahh?

Freddy: Um, sure.

Golden Freddy: Aww come on, how about a hug for your brother?

Freddy: *hesitant* Umm, okay? *goes in for a hug*

Golden Freddy: *puts shock buttons on hands* *hugs*

Freddy: *shocked* WHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHHH

Golden Freddy: *laughing* Shocking defeat! Just ta tell ya be mad at FanGirls319. *runs off*

Freddy: *looks like a black puff ball* I'll remember that name.

Golden Freddy: Last one... *runs off to find Foxy*

Foxy: *sleeping on the couch*

Golden Freddy: Hmm, how to prank a sleeping fox?

Foxy: *rolls over* zzzzzzzz

Golden Freddy: hmmm, *light bulb* *runs to the kitchen and turn the oven on*

Foxy: zzzz

Godlen Freddy: *runs back to the couch* FOXY! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!

Foxy: *wakes up* WHAT?! *runs frantickly around* WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM SUPPOSED TO DO!?

Golden Freddy: *stiffling a laugh* Nothing.

Foxy: What do you mean no thing!? *under pressure*

Golden Freddy: just no thing *looks at the kitchen and sees smoke coming from underneath the door*

Foxy: I SEE SMOKKEEEEEE! *faints from to much stress*

Godlen Freddy: Heh, weird reaction but okay.

Freddy: WHAT! CALL CHICA A DUCK!?

Chica: What did ya say?

Freddy: U-um, that your a d-d-d-duck?

Chica: DID NOT YOU HEAR ME LAST CHAPTER!? *raged again* RRRRAWWWRR *jumps at Freddy*

Freddy: HALP MEH!

Golden Freddy: *staring down* ...nope. *looks at the dares* Welp, Foxy. Dare for ya.

Foxy: *still blacked out on the floor*

Golden Freddy: *kicks Foxy* Wake up.

Foxy: Aye! *jumps* What ye do dat for? Oh ya, dares... *looks at them* W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-what!

Freddy: I SURENDER I AM SORRY IM SORRY! I WILL NEVER CALL YA A DUCK AGAIN!

Chica: *gets off of Freddy* Good. Now you better keep that promise,

Freddy: *nods rapidly*

Foxy: *walks up to Chica* C-c-c-chi-ca?

Chica: Yus Foxy?

Foxy: W-ill, ye go out with m-m-me?

Chica: ... Sorry, I am not looking for a relationship. *starts to walk off*

Foxy: W-w-wait! Chica, I d-d-didn't want it to come to dis but. a dare is a dare.. *tries to tie Chica up*

Chica: What in the names of all pizza are ya doing? *unties herself*

Foxy: D-dares

Chica: Well, ya ain't tying meh up! *runs off to the office* Gotta do my dare now. OH MIKE! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!

Mike: NO WAY CHICA! I AM NOT OPENING THE DOOR SO STOP TRYING!

Chica: Noo! I am dead serious! I have to give carl to you! *holds out cupcake*

Mike: Just put it by the door and walk away slowly...

Chica: *Does what she is told*

Mike: *opens door to retrieve the cupcake*

Chica: *races over and grabs cupcake before Mike* MINE!

Mike: ...? Oh well. *goes back in the office*

Bonnie: Okay, a fall out boys song eh? *starts to play a guitar solo from the band*

Freddy: Now that Bonnie is done being a show off, time for more fanfics!

Foxy: Uggh! I don't wanna read more!

Chica: A dare is a dare!

Foxy: *grumbles in the corner again*

-THEY ALL READ FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S FOXY'S TALE-

Foxy: Aye! Why da heck would Mangle leave! And why did I kidnap ye Chica?

Chica: It sounds about right, the kidnap part, since you already tried to tie me up *glares daggers at him*

Foxy: It was a dare lass! A dare!

Chica: Hmph.

**Dracoessa asked: **

**Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, if you four got the chance to go on a relaxing cruse for two weeks, would you take it?**

**Toy Chica, do you like pizza, if so what is your favorite?**

Freddy: Of course I would take the cruise, I would do about anything to get out of here right now.

Chica: Well, I would not take it. To much relaxing, I need to be busy!

Foxy: I would if it was a cruise on the sea!

Bonnie: I don't know if I would or not. I might get sick if it is on sea, but I would like to see the outside world more.

Freddy: And wait, since when was Toy Chi-

Toy Chica: I have been here the whole time! And of course I love pizza, my favorite would have to be Pepperoni! Mmmmm, Pepperoni..

**Broken Souls will never heal dared:**

**I dare Freddy to watch the security footage of him doing that over and over until the other animatronics stop laughing.**

Freddy: I thought that that was behind us now.. *blushing of embarrassment*

Chica: Prepare to watch that at least 100 times Freddy, you scared will never get old. *already laughing again*

Freddy: *goes and watches the footage of him watching the trailers*

-LONG TIME LATER-

Bonnie: *starts to stop laughing* I-i-i can't, oh my gosh. Ahh, that was a laugh.

Chica: Ahh, yus it was.

Foxy: *still laughing on the floor not seeming to stop anytime soon*

Freddy: Guys, Are you done now. It is not even embarrassing any more.

Chica: Sure we are. Right after Foxy cools off.

Foxy: *starts breathing normally* O-oh my gosh, it hurts to smile! *still giggling from here and there*

Freddy: Well, I take that as done laughing. *leaves the computer*

**RA99 dared:**

**I dare Bonnie to take photos of Chica while bathing **

**I dare Foxy to listen to Justin Bieber all day long**

**I dare Freddy to hug and kiss Mike ****passionately**

**I dare Golden Freddy to watch 'Fifty Shades of Grey' with Foxy in a dark room, in a romantic ****atmosphere**

**I dare Chica to let Bonnie post the pictures of her taking a bath on the Internet, and never delete them**

Bonnie: Oh ya, Chica needed a bath earlier. Chica! You can go take your bath now!

Chica: Oh ya, I forgot about the pizza stains from you know who *glares at Golden Freddy*

Golden Freddy: Heh, ya gotta admit that was funny.

Chica: Hmph. *goes to take her bath*

Bonnie: *grabs a camera* I H-hope Chica don't kill meh... *goes in the room and snaps some pictures of Chica bathing*

Chica: Bonnie! *furious*

Bonnie: I am sorry I am sorry! * cowers in the corner*

Chica: Arrrrr. GET OUT!

Bonnie: *dashes out of the bathroom*

Freddy: Gee Bonnie, I never thought you were the type to spy on bathing girls.

Bonnie: *faces heats up* I-i am not! It was a dare...

Foxy: *looks at his dare* NOOOOO NOT JUSTIN BIEBER! NONONONONONONONONOONONONONNONOOOOOO

*Music starts playing*

Foxy: MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOPPPPPP *takes a baseball bat and smashes the sterio several times*

Freddy: Well so much for that dare. *looks at dares* RA99 YOU ARE A CRAZED FAN GIRL. *goes over to mike*

Mike: Freddy! Leave now!

Freddy: ...nope. *walks in the office giving mike a hug then kisses him* Mk. Now I will leave *leaves like nothing happened*

Mike: ... YOU ARE SO WEIRD.

Golden Freddy: Oh lovely, I hear that that movie is disterbing..

Chica: Ohhh! I am romantic environment, *runs off to make the room romantic*

-puts out candles and roses and pillows everywhere-

Chica: There, Romantic.

Foxy: Aye, why ye decorating the place Chica?

Chica: For a movie.

Foxy: What kind of Movie?

Chica: Fifty Shades of Grey. You and Goldie has to watch it in here alone, in the dark.

Foxy: W-W-WHAT.

Chica: Yup.

Golden Freddy: Yup.

Foxy: HECK NAHHHHH *runs down the hall*

Golden Freddy: *teleports infront of him* A dare is a dare Foxy.

Foxy: ...no.

Golden Freddy: Yus. *throws Foxy over his shoulder* Dang Foxy, you need to gain some pounds.

Foxy: That is non of ur business matie!

Golden Freddy: What ever. *gets to the room*

Foxy: *sits in the corner* I can see the T.V. fine from here.

Golden Freddy: Aw, come on. Do you want to disappoint da fangirl who made this dare?

Foxy: ..I don't care. I think they be crazy.

Golden Freddy: Well, I am not one to disappoint meh fans. *drags Foxy to the couch* Okay. Now lets watch.

Foxy: *puts the disk in and the lights go out* How long is this movie anyways?

Golden Freddy: Beats me, probably around 2 hours.

Foxy: Ugh. I hate long movies.

Golden Freddy: Well, then you can just go to sleep if you want.

-AT THE END OF THE MOVIE-

*Foxy is curled up on the couch sleeping and Golden Freddy is staring at the black screen with a nose bleed*

Golden Freddy: ...What did I just watch.

Foxy: *half asleep* Aye, tis be over..?

Golden Freddy: Yup, I kind of wish I was the one sleeping.

Foxy: *nods head a falls asleep again*

Golden Freddy: Foxy?

Foxy: zzzzzzz

Golden Freddy: Ugh. *carries Foxy out of the room*

Chica: So, how was the movie? *notices Foxy passed out in Golden Freddy's arms*

Golden Freddy: ...interesting.

Chica: Uh huh. Oh and Bonnie, I am supposed to let you post those pics of me showering on the internet.

Bonnie: Um, okay.

Freddy: But that does not mean that I will let you! It will ruin the name of the restaurant if they find out about those pictures!

Bonnie: Chill Freddy, I was not going to post them anyways.

Freddy: Good.

**FoxyXChica (Guest) dared:**

**Foxy I dare you to ask Chica out! ((wants to see reaction))**

Freddy: Well He is kind of sleeping right now.. *looks at sleeping Foxy in still in Goldie's arms*

Golden Freddy: Not no more! *drops Foxy on the floor*

Foxy: *wakes up instantly* Aye! What was dat for!? I was havin a good dream.

Golden Freddy: Another dare for ya.

Foxy: W-wait, why were ye holdin me?

Golden Freddy: *shrugs* The end of the movie came and you were passed out so ya.

Foxy: O-okay.. *looks at dares* Did I not do this dare already lass? *looks at Chica*

Chica: I am pretty sure, I am still not looking for a man so sorry Foxy, plus Shipper. A.K.A. FoxyXChica.

Foxy: It is okay lass.

* * *

Alright! Super long one! :3 Thank you for the asks and dares! Keep them coming! They love ansering them!

Freddy: No we don-

Anyways! PLEASE ASK AND DARE MORE! and see you in the next chapter, bye bye!


	6. ask and dare 5

Halla peeps! I might not be here tomorrow so I am updating right now owo So thank ya for da asks and dares! Now on with da show!

* * *

**GhostlyGold dared:**

**I dare Chica to take off her BEAK**

**I dare Foxy to wear a poofy pink DRESS!**

**I dare Bonnie and Chica to listen to ONE DIRECTION**

Chica: I have never tried taking off meh beak before *pulls on beak* I don't think it is removable..

Freddy: Here let me try, *pulls on beak* Nah uh. It is stuck on for good.

Chica: Sorry... If you want someone with no beak then ask Toy Chica.

Foxy: *looks at dare* W-w-w-w-what!? N-nonononono, I am a guy, I would not wear a p-p-pink. poofy DRESS

Chica: *grinning evilly* Come Here ya pirate! Time ta make you pretty!

Foxy: Nooooo *runs off for his dignity*

Chica: Get back here! *runs after him*

Foxy: *way ahead* Haha! You can't out run dis pirate fox!

Golden Freddy: Maybe she can't, but I can. *teleports in front of Foxy grabbing him* Got'em!

Chica: Great jog Goldie! Now just hold him down... *grabs pink poofy dress*

Foxy: Noooooooo!

Chica: *puts Foxy in the dress* Aww, you look absolutely adorable! I need pictures!

Foxy: *face really red* No! Not pictures!

Chica: *grabs camera* Oh comon Foxy! One little picture?

Foxy: NOPE NOPE NOPE! *runs off to da corner*

Chica: hmph.

Golden Freddy: Maybe I could be of assistance?

Chica: Yus please!

Golden Freddy: *takes pictures of Foxy in da pink poofy dress*

Chica: Oh my gosh, who ever did dis dare I love u! Some one seriously needs to dare him ta stay in it!

Foxy: *hears Chica's words* I heard dat lass!

Bonnie: Foxy, Come out from hiding!

Foxy: Fine.. *blushing from embarrassment* *comes out from dark corner*

*One Direction Music starts playing*

Bonnie: Wat is this!?

Chica: Oh my gosh. this is one direction, what makes you beautiful.

Bonnie: THE HORROR.

Chica: It is not that bad.

Bonnie: *stares at Chica like she is crazy*

Chica: Wat?

**Dracoessa asked:**

**Toy Bonnie, who would win in a guitar battle, you or Bonnie?**

**Toy Freddy, if you had to sing a duet with Freddy, would you do it?**

**Mangle, is your real name Mangle, or is it Toy Foxy?**

Toy Bonnie: Darlin, you don't even have to question that one, of course me!

Bonnie: Heck nah! I am the king of the guitar!

Toy Bonnie: Wanna bet?

Bonnie: COMPETITION!

Toy Bonnie: Then it will come to that. *grabs guitar*

Bonnie: *grabs guitar as well*

Freddy: START!

-EPIC GUITAR BATTLE FOR NEXT HOUR OR SO-

Toy Bonnie: Oww, my precious paws burn!

Bonnie: *blowing on paws as well* Same here.

Toy Bonnie: Do you want ta just call it a draw deary?

Bonnie: Sure. *shakes paw to agreement*

Toy Freddy: It would consider what song we would sing together.

Freddy: Ya. Would depend.

Mangle: Well, my real name is Toy Foxy, but I prefer Mangle, less complication that way.

**MoonFlower-Resident of SDTAC**

**((Gonna be da matchmaker again))**

**Foxy, I dare you to give Chica a real kiss!**

**Chica, I dare you to kiss back!**

**Golden Freddy, I dare you to pop in on Mike, strike a very weird pose, and say "Draw me like one of your French girls" and then walk out like nothing happened**

**Mike, I dare you to spend two nights at the new and improved ****restaurant**

**Freddy, I dare you to tell everyone (including Mike) your deepest, darkest secret**

Foxy: Aye Moonflower, Ye really like meh kissing lasses don't ye?

Chica: *looks at dare* Lets get this over with *grabs foxy into a dip kiss*

Foxy: !? *kisses back*

-after kiss-

Foxy: Lass was not Me supposed ta kiss ye?

Chica: *Shrug* Eh, wanted to try something new... plus your the one in the dress.

Foxy: oh ya.. *faces goes red*

Golden Freddy: Well this is gonna be fun. *teleports into mikes office* Oi Mike! *strikes the most awkward pose thinkable* Draw me like one of your french girls~ *stands back up and walks out*

Mike:...Ehh!?

Golden Freddy: *mentally laughing* Oh meh gurd dat face tho.

Mike: Oh, I got a dare! *drives to the new restaurant* Gotta stay two nights here.

NIGHT ONE

Mike: *checking cameras and flashing flashlight rapidly* Holy Crap, you can't run out of power! *puts on mask* Ewww, it smells like barf in here... *is serious through out the rest of the night*

NIGHT TWO

Mike: Okay, only one more night!

-LATER-

Mike: SHOOT I FOR GOT TO WIND UP DA MUSIC BOX!

Marionette: WHERE IS MY FREAKING MUSIC.

Mike: JUST WAIT JUST WAIT. *winds up the box* whew

Marionette: *falls back to sleep*

-6 A.M.-

Mike: WHOOO! NEVER COMING BACK HERE. NOPE. JEREMY CAN KEEP DIS PLACE.

Freddy: Oh welcome back Mike, come to the couch, I have something I must share..

Mike: Umm, okay.. *follows Freddy to see all of the animatronics there too*

Freddy: Alright, I rounded all of you up to tell you my deepest darkest secret...

Mike: Wait. Before you throw your secret at me... Why is Foxy wearing a dress?

Foxy: *faces goes red again* U-um Nevermind me!

Mike: Uh huh... well carry on Freddy!

Freddy: My deepest darkest secret is...I still sleep with a stuffed animal. his name is mini Freddy. *holds up the mini Freddy plushie*

Chica: Awww, it is so cute *goes in to touch it*

Freddy: DO NOT TOUCH MINI FREDDY!

Chica: Geese Freddy. *retrieves hand*

**Guest dared: Foxy and Freddy, I dare you two to switch places for one night**

Freddy: You mean I have to go in the Pirates Cove?

Foxy: And I get to kill after the lights go off?

Both: COOL!

Freddy: Alright Mike! Get in ur office! and Don't forget to check the Pirates Cove *grins evilly*

Mike: *gulps and runs to the office*

Freddy: *goes in the cove*

Foxy: *goes on stage with Bonnie and Chica*

-TIME SKIP-

*power goes out*

Foxy: *in the hall door* Hehehe. Got ye now mike!

-SIX A.M.-

Foxy: Shoot.

Mike: See ya suckers!

**ZachTheAngle dared:**

**I dare Bonnie and Foxy to lock themselves in a closet for 10 minutes and kiss passionately until the ten minutes are up. And they can not come out no mater what!**

_**((Fonnie fan much?))**_

Bonnie: What!? Why!? I am pretty sure I am straight.

Foxy: Aye. This is just not me day, first a poffy dress, now kissin Bonnie...

-TIME SKIP AFTER 10 MINUTES-

Foxy: *runs out of the closet* We are never to talk about this again.

Bonnie: Agreed.

* * *

Well there ya have it, another chapter! Ask and dare how many times you want and how many you want :3 Bye for now!


	7. ask and dare 6

Hey guys! Sry for being dead for so long, computer hated meh. And to make it up to you... SUPER LONG CHAPTER over 4,000 words. well exactly 150 words away from 5,000 Hope that is a good sorry present for you guys :3 But anyways, I have an important note before starting!

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLZ READ!**

**Okay, I was told that I need to change my writing style because it was against the rules, I dont want to break any so I am gonna change it from here on out. Plus, I was also told to only take asks and dares from p.m.s so if you want your asks and dares on, please pm instead of reviews,But I will still take the ones from reviews before this chapter since you did not know, but after this, sry... BUT THAT WAS DA IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story, thankies

* * *

** 5 people dared: **

**Foxy, I dare you to dress like a baby and act like one**

**MoonFlower-Resistant of SDTAC dared:**

**Foxy, I dare you to dress like a baby (bonnet, pacified on a string, diaper and all) walk up to golden freddy, kiss him, slap him, yell at him for not calling, then slap him again, put on sunglasses and strut out like a model. Oh and everyone has to watch. Freddy, I dare you to film it**

"...Wat!? Are u serious!? Already a bad one after a peaceful break. Disappointing..." Foxy said madly. *grabs a baby bonnet, diaper, and pacifier, puts them on and walks over to Golden Freddy*

"Hey Foxy, wat u doing?" Golden Freddy says and looks at him.

"..." *kisses Golden Freddy, then slaps him* Why in all of pizza did ye not call me!?" *slaps him again and puts sunglasses on and struts out*

"...uhhhh...okay?" Golden Freddy said confused.

"Okay, now that that is over" Foxy -will act like a baby for the rest of the chapter-

:phhtttt bwhahhahahahahhahahhaha!" Freddy burst out while filming

"Whys u laughing?" Foxy asked tugging on Freddys arm -and starts acting like a baby now-

"oh, no reason." Freddy said still filming but on a new vid "I think I might as well just tape the whole day."

**Dragon Skellington asked and dared: *left cookie for them***

**I dare Mike to poke Freddy's nose and see if it squeaks**

**I dare Foxy to sing this is ****Halloween**

** I ask Mike, Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Goldie, and Bonnie what the most disturbing fanfiction for FNAF they've been made to read is.**

"Wait, it squeaks!?" Mike asked suprised *runs to Freddy and pokes his nose to hear it squeak* "Aww, it sounds like a squeaky hammer!

_((Sry, had to add dat quote, I am squeakyhammer555 after all!))_

"Um, ya it squeaks, now get ur hands off meh nose!" Freddy said irritated.

"Wats singing?" Foxy said dumbfounded.

"that aint no fair, he is using the baby dare to get out of other dares!" Bonnie yelled pointing accusingly

"Okay, ya, that is no fair, Foxy, you act like a baby, but in dares for you, ya gotta act like yourself. Are we clear?" Freddy said looking down at Foxy

"Aye, aye captain!" Foxy said looking up at him form the floor and started to sing the song this is Halloween*

-TIME SKIP TO THE END OF SONG-

"Most disturbing, well, I would have to say the rated M ones." Mike said while shivering " Wat fangirls think of.."

"I have not read a fanfiction before, wat is it?" Chica asked while Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy nodded.

"Well, you are best off not knowing..." Mike said drifting off.

"...COOKIES." Foxy squealed happily seeing the plate on the table and races over

"Cookies?" Chica said going over to the table as well

"nuuuu, MINE!" Foxy said hugging the cookies

"Foxy, you need to share." Freddy said walking over with his hand out for him to hand one over

"...fines..." Foxy said giving Freddy and Chica a cookie

"Do I get a cookie, baby foxy?" Bonnie said with his hand out

"But, then I get one less!" Foxy said disappointed.

"It makes you feel better to give and not take." Bonnie said the words of wisdom of the day.

*Foxy hands over a cookie to Bonnie*

"Thank you Foxy." Bonnie said while eating the cookie.

"Ur welcome" Foxy smiled through a mouthful of cookies

**Dracoessa dared: **

**I dare them all to watch youtuber MandoPony's videos, 'the show must go on' and 'survive the night'**

" I actually watched them already, I am subscribed ta them as well" Chica smiled "Love the songs."

"Same" Bonnie nodded towards Chica

"Well, I have not, I am guess Goldie did not either" Freddy said sitting at the computer typing in the songs

"Aye! Did ye forget about me? I have not seen them either!" Foxy said walking over

"I guess you too." Freddy said shrugging while clicking it. "We just need to get Goldie"

"I am already here" He said if on cue teleported in and glared at Foxy "By the way, my face is still sore."

"Aye, me be sorry Goldie." Foxy said with apology.

"It is still sore tho. Who knew a baby could hit so hard." Golden Freddy said rubbing his face

"Aye, ye better watch it, or I will make it sorer!" Foxy glared at him with his hand up ready to slap him again

"Dude, I was joking, anyways, lets just watch the vids." Godlen Freddy said looking at the screen

"Aye, me guess." Foxy said putting his attention on the screen

-TIME SKIP TO END OF SONGS-

"Well, I would have liked them better if Bonnie and Chica would not have singed along." Freddy said looking at them with annoyance.

"Whops. sry" Chica and Bonnie said in unison

**GUEST dared: **

**I dare freddy to kiss bonnie**

**Chica to Make pizzas for the others and wach them eat it you have none **

**Bonnie to watch 50 shades of grey with golden freddy **

**Foxy to dress up like a pink fairy and stay in the costume for 10 hours**

"Seriously? Mk then. Bonnie, come here, I need u for a dare" Freddy said motioning Bonnie over

"Sure boss, wat u need?" Bonnie said walking over

"Nothing but this. *kisses Bonnie* Okay, you can go back to watever you were doing now." Freddy shooed Bonnie away

"okay then..." Bonnie said starting to walk away

"Oh by the way, you and Goldie has to watch 50 shades of grey." Freddy said casually.

"Oh okay, WAIT WHAT." Bonnie screamed hopping he heard him wrong

"Yup, lets go Bonnie." Goldie said dragging Bonnie into the office. "I am getting real tired of this movie."

"Well, I have never seen it so.." Bonnie shrugged

"Well enjoy." Goldie said putting the movie in and pressing play

"Ya..." Bonnie said before turning his attention to the screen

-TIME SKIP TO END OF MOVIE-

"...Holy crap." Bonnie stared at the end screen

"Yup. Exactly wat I did, well, except for you being here instead of Foxy." Goldie mentioned.

"I did not know you watched it with Foxy." Bonnie said turning to Goldie

" Ya, he slept through the whole thing. I had to carry him out of the room afterwards." Goldie explained.

"Oh. huh, never knew that." Bonnie said out in thought.

"Well, I dont want to be here any longer so bye." Goldie said before disappearing into thin air*

"I HAVE TA DO WAT." Foxy yelled "First dis baby constume thing, now a pink fluffy fairy!? FOR 10 HOURS."

"...Yup. that is about it, at least you have a way out of the baby suit." Freddy shrugged handing the fairy costume to him

"arggg" Foxy grumbles while he changed into the fairy costume

"Oh ya, I forgot, I am still taping." Freddy said holding the camera up at Foxy

"Put that darn thing away Fazbear!" Foxy said embarrassed as heck "This be worse than da pink fluffy dress."

**AFriendNoFoe said: *tps in* Hello and *takes mini freddy and says in a evil voice* GOOD BYE *leaves note and tps away* I am going where Golden Freddy can't go**

"NOOOOOOO NOT MINI FREDDY" Freddy said as he went to go sob in the corner

"Ya see wat ya did? Now Freddy is gonna be like that for CHAPTERS until you give it back. If oyu have a heart, give it back, or at least someone go find it!" Goldie ordered as he went to go comfort him*

**Nomickaa dared:**

** Freddy, I dare you to make-out passionately with your microphone**

**Bonnie I dare you to take Freddy in a room(with a stripper pole) and watch Magic Mike.**

**Chica, I dare you to place your cupcake in Foxy's mouth and break off the bottom part of his jaw. And then give it to Mike.**

**Foxy, (without the bottom part of your jaw) I dare you to ruin Chica's kitchen and write duck on the walls.**

**Mike, (With newly acquired bottom jaw) Go on the internet and google Five nights at Freddy's rule 34 live(don't ask me what his is getting into).**

**Golden. I dare you to randomly walk into Mike's office, kiss him on the cheek, and click on a picture of you and Mike and say, "I thought you liked fantasies." And walk out like nothing happened.**

"... I dont feel like doing anything right now..." Freddy grumbled still in the corner.

"Okay then. I guess Freddy is out of asks and dares for now since SOMEONE took his priced possession. So until he gets it back... Sorry guys." Golden Freddy said half heartrendingly.

" Ummm, well that mean I cant do my dare if Freddy is out...so...YUS FREE-BEE OUT OF IT" Bonnie exclaimed and did a little happy dance

"Well, that does not mean that I am out of it tho" Chica said while she walked over to Foxy

"Ahoy Chica" Foxy said wagging his tail

"Nice to see you too" Chica said while putting the cupcake in his mouth

"?" Foxy stared at Chica "wat in the world are ye doing?"

" I am doing a dare." Chica said shrugging while she took Foxy bottom jaw part off and ran away

"!?" Foxy exclaimed with surprise. (Can not talk with out it)

"Here Mikey!" Chica held out Foxy bottom jaw out to mike

"Um...okay?" Mike said looking at the jaw

"I think ya have ta put it on." Chica said pointing to it

"kay then.." Mike shrugged and some how attached Foxy's law on to his face

*Foxy stared at the dare horrified and wrote DUCK all over the walls of Chica's kitchen as well and breaking everything in sight and throwing all of the food ingredients and pizza on the floor and smearing it on the walls as well*

"Five nights at freddy's rule 34? Never heard of that. *types it in* NUUUUUU HECK NAH. CLEARING BROWSER HISTORY RIGHT NOW." Mike jumped away from the computer_ ((I seriously had to look up wat this was. And cleared the browsing history right after. If you dont know wat this is, please, do not look it up like I did XD)_

*golden freddy walks in casually and points at a pic of himself and mike* "I thought you liked fantasies." And walked away

"Wha..." Mike shrugged while clearing history.

*Foxy runs into the office and points at his jaw*

"Oh, ya you can have this if you want." Mike said taking it off and reataching it on Foxy

"Thank ye very much Mikey." Foxy said as he dashed back out

**GhostlyGold dared: I DARE GOLDEN FREDDY TO EAT 30 JARS OF MAYONNAISE **

**I DARE TOY CHICA TO TAKE OF HER BEAK AND GIVE IT TO MANGLE FOR A PRESENT**

**I DARE BONNIE AND FOXY TO BECOME INSANE AND LITSEN TO AN ANNOYING SONG**

"30 jars of mayonnaise? wow. well, I am gonna get sick afterwards." Golden Freddy said as he started to devour a jar

\- 30 JARS LATER -

"Goldie? Are you done throwing up in there?" Bonnie knocked on the door

"BLEEEECCHCHHHH" was Goldies response

"...Well, I will just let you be alone with ur puke then..." Bonnie backed away from the door and went back to the others

"Here ya go Mangle!" Toy Chica chirped while holding out her beak with a little bow on it

"Ah, thats so nice sweety, but, why are ya giving me your beak? You need that to look like ur self!" Mangle smiled as she refused the gift and gave it back

"Thanks mangle!" Toy Chica said while putting it back on and walked away

"...That is some weird kid." Mangle said while walking off as well

"Become insane huh. hehehe, I bet I could do that!" Bonnie said while smiling

"MWHAHHAHAHAHHA I AM INSANE LOOK AT MEH." Bonnie screamed while jumping off of everything

"YE THINK UR INSANE. WELP. LOOK AT DIS CRAZED PIRATE." Foxy joined in and smashed his head on the wall "How dat for insane!?"

"Nice, but ur gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" Bonnie said taking his guitar and playing terribly while pretending to rock out

"No, that is just plain annoying." Foxy said nodding. "I know what is insane." Foxy ran to the corner and rocked back and forth while chanting that he is not insane

"...That is just scary man. Seriously. STOP. FOR THE LOVE OF PIZZA. FOXY JUST STOP." Bonnie yelled waving his hand infront of Foxy to get no responce

" Aye... I am not insane lad." Foxy said looking at Bonnie.

"...You look like a mental patent." Bonnie said looking at Foxy

" Aye, so does that mean I was the most insane?" Foxy stood up and looked at Bonnie again

"... Sure. But anyways...you should know this song..." Bonnie said while starting up the next part of the dare

"Aye, me catch where this be going..." Foxy smirked and started ta sing... YOU ARE A PIRATE.

"Yar har fiddley dee being a pirate is so good ta meh you are a pirate!" They sung in unison and ran around the room singing the song

"...Yup. They have officially lost it." Chica signed. "Might as well get the frying pan ta knock some scene into them." *walks into the kitchen to see it completely destroyed* FOXXXYXYYYYYY!

"Aye, that be meh que. Bai Bonnie!" Foxy yelled while dashing off

**FoxyXChica dared:**

**I dare Foxy to ask Chica out AND kiss her on the lips**

**I dare Chica to go out with Foxy AND return the kiss**

**I dare Bonnie to say hey girl to Chica**

**I dare Freddy to slap Bonnie for saying hey girl to Chica**

"aye. Me getting tired of dis runnin anyways." Foxy said while running back at Chica

"Foxy!" Chica yelled still running with the frying pan

"Aye, Chica, will ye go out with meh?" Foxy asked

"hmmm" *smashes his head with the frying pan and look at the dare* Yus Foxy. I guess I am forced to." She shrugged

" Aye... okay then lass" Foxy said rubbing his head while they kissed

"...You do know I am gonna break up with you know ya know that right?" Chica said still with frying pan in hand

"Me know that Chica." Foxy said looking at the frying pan

"Yup." She said while smashing his head in once more before walking away "That will teach you not to go messing with my baby. Oh by the way Foxy. You are gonna clean up my kitchen and go shopping for more groceries. Might as well let the world decide a punishment if you need one. Keep that in mind audience."

"...Hey Girl. wat are you up to" Bonnie said leaning against the wall

"I am about to smash your head in if you dont shut up. I am in a bad mood." Chica glared while continuing to the kitchen to put the pan away

"..Bonnie. Slap your face for me." Freddy said from his depressed state in the corner

"Sure thing boss." Bonnie said while he slapped his face

**Guest Guess Who asked and dared: My dare is Bonnie, TAKE YOURSELF APART AND TRY PUTTING YOURSELF BACK TOGETHER WITH NO HELP**

** Foxy, turn your head around about 958792 times, and Freddy, ROB A BANK. Wow I am wild with this.**

** I also have a question, and that is, Marie (Marionette), which name do you prefer, Marie, marionette, The puppet thing, or the puppeteer.**

**Freddy, try to sing in exact tone, the female version of the FNAF song... the trickywi version!**

"That is easy, I have done it thousands of times." Bonnie said while taking himself apart and putting it back in place perfectly

"Aye, Can me head really do that?" Foxy said while turning his head round redundantly

-958790 times later-

"Annd, that is it, you turned it all the 958792 times." Bonnie said

"For real?" Foxy said as he stoped turning his head but fell on the floor from dizziness a few seconds later

"Yup." Bonnie said nodding his head while holding out his hand to help Foxy up

"Thanks lad" Foxy said while he took the hand to help him up

"Oh, and your question to me. I prefure to be called by my name. If you dont like calling me that then just call me marion. Just, please, do not call me mary, the puppet thing, or creepy thing that scares the shiz out of you in the 2 game. I get a little irritated when people use those names."

"... I still do not feel up to anything." Freddy pouted in the corner

" okay then...seriously. someone. get that thing back." Bonnie said looking at Freddy

**DarkAge101 dared: FOXY...I SHALL AVENGE YOU FOR THEM TAKING THE PICTURE OF YOU IN THE DRESS.**

**BONNIE:I DARE YOU TO UPLOAD THOSE PICTURES OF CHICA THAT YOU TOOK AND NEVER DELETE THEM EVER**

**CHICA:I DARE YOU TO EAT KFC**

**GOLDEN FREDDY: *thinks of something evil* I dare you to wear a bikini!**

**Goldie truth: Tell everyone your most embarrassing experience.**

**Foxy: I dare you to never wear a dress again.**

"Aye, wat ye mean by avenge? but anyways. Thank ye for not daring meh something. Especially a clothing dare. This fairy costume is getting annoying if ye ask meh." Foxy looked down at the pink thing he was wearing "Yup. Me hate them"

"Why do I have to upload them Chica will kill meh!" Bonnie looked horrified as he uploaded them into a random account on tumbler. "I hope she does not find out.."

"WAT. NO. I WOULD BE EATING MY OWN KIND. DO YOU THINK I AM A CANNIBAL OR SOMETHING!?" Chica burst out

"...Your not a cannibal? I thought you were since you eat pizza and all.." Bonnie trailed off

*FRYING PAN OF PAIN JUST HIT BONNIE*

"Heck nah. I will never eat it. If I get asked again, I WILL hit you with meh frying pan of pain." Chica madly said to everyone.

"Okay, Chica. I need a bikini. Do you have any?" Goldie called out

"No, why would I?" Chica irritatingly glared

"Nevermind. I found one in the office." Golden Freddy said while he put it on and walked out of the room

" pfffttthhh, Goldie, you look like a male-like female!" Bonnie laughed out

"Sure I do Bonnie. There is plenty more in there. Why dont you put one on? You would look even more feminine then I do. i think anyways." Goldie shrugged and walked away

"Like heck, why would I do that." Bonnie said walking away from the office as well

"Oh by the way, everyone, gather round. I gotta say an embarrassing experience to ya all."

"Okay. Now that you are all here, well, except for Freddy in the corner over there. My most embarrassing experience is...When this whole thing started. I have never felt embarrassment before. but, this would probably be the closest to it. In a bikini." Goldie said looking at himself again "I mean, why was there even a bikini in the office anyways!?"

"I dont know, but you dont look half bad in it" Chica chuckled

" Sure. I bet I look fabulous." Golden Freddy said with exaggeration.

" Aye, me would be glad to never do it again lad!" Foxy smiled while taking off the fairy dress costume thing

**Random Girlz dared: I dare Freddy to make out with Chica and Bonnie take pictures**

"...I want Mini Freddy back." Freddy pouted and does not move from that exact place that he has been this whole chapter

"Well, you can always improvise" Toy Freddy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"...NOPE." Chica said showing him the frying pan of doom

"Well, I best be off..." He said while running back to his place

"Well, I guess that means no pictures for my camera..." Bonnie said putting his camera away

**KudelyFan93 dared: I dare everyone to react to the MLP video Smile HD ...they have to watch the whole video :3**

"That does not seem too bad, I mean come on, it is smiling. It is not like they are gonna die." Bonnie said typing the video in and clicking it

*they drag Freddy over*

"You gotta at least watch this." Chica said pointing to the computer

"...fine, but I aint getting up." Freddy said with a sigh looking at the computer

-THE VID STARTS-

" So, right now there is a pink puffy pony running at her friends, well, I assume those are her friends..." Bonnie said trailing off again

"Aye, it seems harmless- HOLY. WHY IN EXISTENCE OF THIS VID IS SHE KILLIN THEM LAD." Foxy screeched pointing to the screen

"It is called hard love Foxy. Hard love." Chica said not turning from the video

"OMG OMG OMG HER HEAD EXPLODED" Bonnie said turning from the screen

"Aye! HARD LOVE CANT BE DAT HARD." Foxy said covering his eyes

"..." Freddy just stared at the screen with no emotion

" heh, I find this quite funny. them all killing each other." Golden Freddy said looking at the screen with amusement.

*the toys are in the distance with their mouths hanging open*

"HOLY SHIZ. THIS IS VIOLENT." Mike stared at the screen with horror

"You guys must have a weak heart. like I said tough love, sure this is highly disturbing. but the pink one is just a psychopath. Nothing else. If I were them I would not have even made friends with her if I knew she was gonna kill me one day." Chica shrugged when the video ended

"...the world just exploded." Foxy said watching the ending

"...I want mini freddy." Freddy said as he dragged himself back to his corner

"Ahh, that was hilarious." Goldie said with a smile

"...your weird man." Bonnie scooted away from goldie slowly..

**Foxygal223 said and dared:**

**Foxy take that gosh dang dress of!**

**Chica your cupcake is cute!**

**Bonnie dye you fur pink for the next two questions**

**Freddy your blue eyes are cool in the dark! They glow :D**

**Goldie ... I-I L-Like y-you *runs into the office and kicks mike out***

**yells at mike: You the sucker now! *smirks evilly* Get him guys! Just not me though... O_O**

"Aye, it be off already lass." Foxy said with a smile "glad of it too"

"Why thank ya darlin, I bet if you had a cupcake it would be just as adorable." Chica hugged her cupcake happily

"A friend told me one that it is not called dying your fur, it is called coloring it. But fine.." -colors fur pink- Grosssssssssss it would look much better on bon bon.

"Wat ya say abuot me? No thank you, I love meh blue fur that ya very much" Toy Bonnie said with a huff and walked back to her friends

"...thanks I guess" Freddy said staring at the floor

"Oh, oh ,oh, you like me huh? Never had anyone say that before" Goldie said as he flashed a smile

"...you just stole my job. MY ONLY JOB. THE ONLY JOB THAT TOOK ME AND YOU JUST STOLE IT. THAT IS IT I AM COMIN IN." Mike yelled as he ran to the office and kicked FoxyGal223 out "Hah! My job! Not urs!"

**Dracoessa asked:**

**BB; do you like balloons?  
**

**Puppet; do you like your box?**

**TFreddy; does Freddy looks like Smokey the bear?**

"Ballons are love Ballons are life" Bb said hugging his balloons I could not live with our them.

"Why, of course I love my box, but please, call me marion, or my name marionette, it bothers be when people call me puppet" Marionette said while petting his box

"Hmmm, *stares at Freddy* Why yes, as a matter of fact he does." Toy Freddy said nodding his head in approvement to the statement

"Well, at least I dont look like a rejected pedo bear." Freddy grumbled from his corner

"Le gasp. You hurt my feelings" Toy Freddy said with fack sorrow

"..." Freddy said nothing to show he did not want to communicate at the moment.

"Fine, ignore me." Toy Freddy said with a wave of his hand and left

**GhostlyGold dared: **

**So FOXY STAY IN THAT POOFY PINK DRESS FOR ... EVER**

**GOLDEN FREDDY EAT 100 MAYONNAISE JARS**

**BONNIE FOXY AND GOLDEN FREDDY ... TURN INSANE WHILE FREDDY AND CHICA LISTEN TO MILEY CYRUS. **

"B-but! I just got out of it! Now I need to go back in to that evil dress of doom!?" Foxy said with horror

"Well, you dont have to stay in it forever, just until the next clothing dare then, and if there aer no more of them, we can always just say it as a few chapters then" Chica said with a shrug

"Aye, that will be a long time tho.." Foxy said with disapprovement and put the pink dress back on

"MORE MAYONNAISE!? I feel like throwing up at the mention of its name" Goldie said holding his stomach

-100 jars later-

"Ya, I dont think he is gonna come out of the restroom for a while.." Bonnie said backing away from the door

"Aye, again, ye people must like insane peoples." Foxy said while fiddling with the fluffy dress

"Welp. If it insane u want, IT IS INSANE UR GONNA GET YOLOLOLYLOYLOYLYOOOO!" Bonnie screeched while running like a madman

*golden freddy burns out of the bath room* "YOLO." and he teleported every split second in everywhere in the pizzeria

"Calm ur butt down you three!" Chica called trying to calm them down

"Not a chance lass! We are havin fun!" Foxy yelled while he swung from the ceiling fan to ceiling fan.

"Dont make me take out the frying pan of pain." Chica warned and the three of them quickly sat obediently on the floor

-suddenly miley cyrus starts playing-

"WAT IS THIS. AND WHERE IS IT COMING FROM." Chica said looking in all directions to spot the sound maker

"...I hate this song." Freddy said grumpily

"Found it!" Chica yelled as she smashed the speaker into smithereens.

**GUEST dared: I dare everyone to say their crush, and the boys to kiss theirs**

"...wat if you dont have one?" Freddy asked staring at the wall

"Then I guess you kiss no one?" Chica answered not knowing herself

"Welp. I am assuming we all like Chica, Toy Chica, or I guess Mangle? Since they are the only gurls here" Bonnie said pointing at them

"Ya...We all like them" Golden Freddy said looking at the three girls. "Well, I dont want things to get akward. So I am not saying anythin. nor kissing them.

"Aye. Bonnie are ye gonna say who ye like?" Foxy asked

"I guess..But I like them all. As a friend tho. I dont really like anyone with a love interest." Bonnie said blushing slightly

"Aye. I guess the same. I like Chica a little better than the rest tho, since I am around her the most" Foxy nodded towards Chica. "But she has a frying pan so...I'll pass on them kisses."

**Dracoessa asked and dared:**

**Dare; TChica, i dare you to eat two slices of jalipino and pepperoni pizza. :-)**

**Truth; Mangle, what's your opinion on the song 'what does the fox says'?**

"How hard can that be?" Toy Chica exclaimed while taking the slices and eating them at once "mmmmmm yummy. Just incase you guys are wondering, Spice does not bother me like Chica" She pointed at her angry chicken friend

"Hmph." Chica turned away

"Well child, I would have to say that it can be annoying, but very catchy." Mangle smiled " So I guess I like it better than hatin it."

* * *

Well, I am gonna end it here before meh hands fall off XD And remember the important note ate the top, if you dissagree with anything I did in this chapter, please so tell me. THANKIES BAI BAI SEE YOU IN DA NEST CHAPTER! And remember to leave thousands of asks and dares for them to use!


	8. ask and dare 7

Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter :D Thank you to the ones who read the note last chapter, and of those who missed it please go back and read it...

Disclaimer: I still dont own fnaf or fnaf 2.. not even fnaf 3 I seriously wish I did tho :3

* * *

**RA99 asked and dared:**

**1\. I dare Chica to tweark like Miley Cyrus in front of all the boys;**

**2\. I dare Bonnie to film her;**

**3\. I dare Toy Chica to dance along with Chica;**

**4\. I dare Foxy to put on a priest costume;**

**5\. I dare Mangle to join Chica and Toy Chica's dances;**

**6\. Truth: all the boys: Did you enjoy girls's dance?.**

"Nu, not Miley Cyrus!" Chica said with a huge frown "You seriously can't expect me to do dat. I will break the fourth wall and hit you with my frying pan of hurt." She said taking the frying pan and bonking RA99 on the head.

"...FILMING." Bonnie said picking up the camera and films Chica smack RA99 with the frying pan

"Well, I guess Chica is not gonna dance.. so does that mean I dont have to?"Toy Chica said while watching Bonnie film

" I dont know." Bonnie said still filming Chica

"I must be your little dress up doll!" Foxy said picking up the priest costume and puts it on

"Well, sweetie, they are not dancin, so I am just gonna skip if thats okay with you." Mangle said looking at RA99 and Chica

"well, they never danced sooo" Bonnie scratched his neck "Besides, I highly doubt that I would wanna watch that.

"I dont even know who Miley is lads" Foxy said

"...I dont know you anymore Foxy. I thought everyone knew who Miley Cyris is, Have not you heard the song wreaking ball?" Bonnie said with suprise

" Aye, is not that a tool and not a song?" Foxy said dumbfounded

"Nevermind, your hopeless." Bonnie said looking away

**Cotton-kitty asked and dared:**

**Goldie: Drink as many bottles of pepsi as you can, then proceed to eat half of Chica's pizzas.**

**Foxy: Put on makeup to look like the Marionette, and wear a Pikachu costume up until the next chapter**

**Marionette: Why are you so mysterious?**

**Mangle: throw mayo at any/everyone**

**Chica: Why do you like pizza so much?**

**Freddy: *gives him a cookie and a hug* **

**Bonnie: Play a Sesame Street song on the guitar**

**Toy Bonnie: Sing along**

"Well it looks like I am gonna be sick again..." Golden Freddy said as he chugged down as much pepsi as he could and devoured half of a pizza "Uggh, I think I am gonna be sick again..." He said as he ran back to the bathroom for a third time

"...seriously lass!?" Foxy exclaimed. "...I have nu clue how to apply makeup." Foxy said as he stared down at Marionettes makeup kit

" Well, if you are gonna look like me, let me apply it then" Marionette said climbing out of the box and coming over

" Aye, Me alright! I can do it by myself!" Foxy said taking the makeup and stared at it

"...Why are you staring at it?" Marionette said as he watched Foxy

"I have nu clue wat this stuff is." Foxy said looking at them

" And that is why I am gonna put it on you." Marionette said then put the makeup on Foxy

"Thanks lad" Foxy said as he put the pikachu costume on

"Oh and for my question, I am mysterious because I can be." Marionette shruged as he went back into his music box

"But would not that make everyone mad?" Mangle said staring at the Mayo. "well, a dare is a dare..." Mangle said as she threw mayo at everyone like a madman

"I like pizza cuz it is the only thing I can cook!" Chica exclaimed while hiding behind a table for protection from mangles mayo rampage

"...thanks." Freddy said while he ate the cookie

-TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE SONG-

**Moonflower-Resident of SDTAC said and dared:**

**I dare Mike to go work Frazbear's Fright! The horror Attraction for the night! **

***Gives Freddy Mini Freddy back to Freddy* Hide it Well Freddy!**

**Foxy, What's your deepest darkest secret?**

"Oh my gosh.." Mike said as he walked over to the new building "I will be back guys."

"OMG. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME." Freddy said as he gives you a hug and runs off to hide his little friend

"*nervous* W-why do you want to know that lass? I got n-nothing to hide" Foxy lied.

"Really? Well, if you dont wanna tell then I can. The thing is that Foxy also has-" Chica started

"NUUU U HEARD NOTHING!" Foxy said jumping at Chica to prevent her from spilling the secret.

**mangle and foxy get repaired and turned into 6 year olds and have to sing you are a pirate**

**toy chica and chica have a slap fight pie war yo mama battle**

**BB gets to go to the amusement park with balloon girl**

**Gold to get repaired**

**Mangle the toys pretty much everybody has to beat the living daylights out of the marionette with a weapon of their choice**

**Everybody has to fight my OC named Maci Keystone Age 10 Purple t shirt with foxy and mangle blue jeans black converse light tan skin with black wolf ears and tail personality loves foxy sweet altogether but hates marionette and purple guy plus my oc would love to beat the living daylights out of the purple guy with a frying pan also she is half wolf **

**Foxy Freddy and Bonnie all have to face their fangirls for 2 months**

-LE POOF THEY ARE FIXED AND 6 YEAR OLDS-

"Nuuu, I don't wanna be a child! I am a grown up!" Mangle wined going under a chair "Ain't nu one taking pictures."

"With ye on dat one lass!" Foxy peeped going in his cove

-skipping the song-

*Chica chucks a pie at Toy Chica* "Your Mama so Ugly, K.F.C. did not even accept her!"

"That is so harsh!" Toy Chica cried running out the room

"And the winner is... CHICA!" Freddy said holding Chica's hand in wing in the air like a champion.

"Thank you thank you, I know, I am awesome." Chica said taking a bow

"HEAR THAT BG!? WE GET TO LEAVE THIS JOINT." Bb screeched dragging BG out of the pizzeria

"Thank ya very kindly. Accept, I dont think I even needed repairs, I dont think anything was wrong." Goldie shrugged

"Ohhh noo, Wat did I ever do!?" Marionette said backing away from everyone

"I don't know.. I just hate you." Toy Freddy said throwing a bomb at him

"Same." Toy Chica said as she picked up a machine gun

"With them on that." Chica said charging at him with the frying pan of pain

"Well, I am just following the dare." Freddy said throwing his microphone at him

"Me just be angry right now." Foxy said chucking his hook at his foot

"Same on that Foxy" Mangle threw a smoke bomb

*Bonnie has nuthing to say so he just chucks a pizza at his face*

"You copied my make up!" Toy Bonnie screeched attacking Marionette

*Everyone walks away like nothing happened.*

-BATTLE OC TIME-

*Maci knocks everyone out before they can react and walks away*

-BATTLE OC TIME OVER-

"No, not the fangirls.." Bonnie said in horror.

"Aye, they might tear me apart!" Foxy said hiding under a chair

"WHAT IF THEY WOULD STEAL MINI FREDDY!?" Freddy screeched holding Mini Freddy protectively.

-FANGIRLS RUN IN LIKE MADMEN-

"STAY AWAYYYYY" Freddy yelled jumping onto a ceiling fan

"Freddy! DON'T ABANDON US. TAKE ME WITH U." Bonnie hollered jumping up on the ceiling fan as well

((they are very sturdy))

"Lads! Don't leave me down here! I am lil right now, me can't jump up there!" Fosy yelped trying to jump to the fan

*Freddy helps Foxy up onto the fan and they hide up there till the fangirls go into a different room*

**cupecakephantom asked and dared:**

**Foxy: Wear a tiara and yell out 'I'M FABULOUS HATERS!', also take off that dress!**

**Chica: Watch 'Anaconda'**

**Freddy: Go open the box I have left for you ( You might find you love very much!)**

**Bonnie: Lick the wall**

**Goldie: Search 'mommy', also you might wanna clear your search history. Also I've been scarred when my friend said to search it up during math...**

**Marion: Attack Mike and say 'THIS IS SPARTA!'**

**Mike: Go on a twerking spree!**

**BB: Have a twerking battle with Toy Freddy!**

**Toy Chica: Wear a poofy blue dress!**

**Toy Bonnie: Act like a perv!**

**Mangle: Say 'waffles' after every sentence you say for the next two chapters!**

**And now my question**

**Foxy: why do you ignore me in Fnaf 1 &amp; 2? I always have some fresh baked pizza and cookies for you! :( I would like to spend some time with you... (•.•)**

-LE POOF FOXY IS NORMAL NOW SINCE HE HAS MORE DARES-

"Sure lass." Foxy said taking a tiara and screeched at the top of his animatronic lungs "I AM FAB HATES."

"Okay..*walks over to the box and opens it* "...HOLY. MINI FREDDY!?" *looks in his arms to see that he was not there* "HOW DID U GET IN HERE!?" Freddy asked with astonishment. "...cupcakephantom... u are a magician. SHOW ME UR MAGIC."

"Gross.." Bonnie said as he went and licked the wall "hmm, nevermind, it taste like pizza." Bonnie said licking the wall again

"Search Mommy? That can't be so ba- DEAR GOSH. ERASE HISTORYYYY ERASE NOW." Goldie covered his eyes as he clear the history several times

"Gladly." Marionette said jumping at Mike "THIS. IS. SPARTA!"

"THE HECCKKKK." Mike screamed as he fell out of his chair

"HAHAHAH!" Marionette laughed but stopped when Mike all of a sudden started going on the twerking spree

"DEAR GOSH MAKE IT STOP IT BURNS." Marionette yelled as he ran into his box

"Ohh! A dress for me!?" Toy Chica squealed in joy putting the dress on "How do I look?"

"Fabulous." Toy Bonnie said adding a eye brow wiggle because he has ta act like a perv

-LE POOF MANGLE IS NORMAL NOW AS WELL-

"Aye aye cupcake. WAFFLE." Mangle giggled. "This is gonna be fun...WAFFLE."

"Pizza and Cookies!? FOR REAL!? I did not know you had those with ye lass, I would have visited ye long ago if I would have know that!" Foxy squealed running to the cookies and pizza

((I think he will forever visit and jumpscare u now))

* * *

**well, that is all for now! BAI BAI GUYS! PLEASE LEAVE ASKS AND DARES IN THE SO I CAN GET TO THEM! See u guys in the next chapter! 3**


	9. ask and dare 8

HALLA GUYS! BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT SOME ASKS AND DARES THERE FOR THEM TO ANSWER AND DO!

disclaimer: I wish I did but yet I dont own the characters from all three games. ;.;

* * *

**Jonathan Stanley dared: I dare them all to watch Meet Them All**

((dunnu wat that is su I dont know wat the y would say :I))

"I slept through the movie.. I dont know wat happened." Freddy said yawning

*everyone else nods*

**chipmunkfanantic asked and dared:**

**Alright time to get to it as I have a couple of questions and maybe a few dares .**

**Freddy : I want you to read my story Five Nights at Freddys The New Security Guard and watch the trailer along with my voice reel on Springtrap **

**Chica : how would you feel if you had Fluttershy helping you in the kitchen serving up pizza's for the kids ? **

**Foxy : I have a theory , what if the Toy animatronics were never melted down but just left at the scrap yard to rot and be forgotten ? **

**Bonnie : how would you feel if you , freddy , Chica , foxy and Golden Freddy were living constant fear of getting scrapped just like the toys did in the 1980's ? **

**I dare Golden Freddy to sing Gummy bear **

**Freddy : What do any of you remember about your past lives when you were all alive ? I just feel that you all had so much more to live for but to only but cut short to me it just feels wrong and I am sure that the purple guy stuffed himself making your jobs allot easier**

**Mangle : how would you feel if you were rebuilt , and lived in a guys home away from kids for the rest of your natural life ? **

**Toy Freddy : I'm from a universe that has not only you guys but also the pony animatronics , how would you feel if pony animatronics showed up and lended a hand or ... hoof with the little kids and adults ?**

"Nice story, also your voice is pretty close to SpringTraps, A+ if I was a teacher" Freddy complimented.

"FlutterShy? I guess it would depend if she was a good cook" Chica smiles

"...Aye, but they be right here right now, so ur theory may not work.. unless we go dump them down in the dump lad." Foxy said looking at the Toys

"I think we might already be living with that fear down in us.." Bonnie answered

"Heh, at least I know I am not forgotten.." Goldie said as he stood on a table and shout/sang the gummy bear song

"Well, I remember very little from when I was...alive. But I did make many new memories worth saving" Freddy said looking at the rest of his friends with a smile. "We tend to try not to think about it much"

"That would be terrible! Well, except for the fixed part...that would be amazing if someone fixed me up. But I would like to stay with my friends."

"Depends if they steal the attention for me and the band. I would kick them out of that happened." Toy Freddy gleamed

**Sketchatron asked and dared:**

**Marionette: I dare you to stay up for a week**

**Springtrap: write a song for Foxy**

**To the whole crew (including the phantoms) listen to Turn the Lights Off by Tally Hall. How do you guys find it similar to you?**

**Bonnie sing Human by Christina Perry with Toy Bonnie XD**

**And Lastly Balloon Boy. Can you Make foxy your pet fox for the next three chapters XD**

"Anndd someone is trying to kill me." Marionette said rolling its eyes

"Really? Staying up can kill you?" Chica pondered.

"Ya, it can if you stay up for too long." Marionette answered

"DO ITTTTTT!" Foxy called from a distance

"SERIOUSLY!? ugh, I guess I better" Marionette face-palmed.

"I am not the best at writing songs... I guess I could try." SpringTrap said looking over at Foxy

"Well, before you start ur writing, we all get to listen to this song!" Freddy said turning on the song

-TIME SKIP TO END OF SONG-

"Ya I guess it relates to us..." Bonnie said trailing off looking in Mike's direction.

"My favorite part was when Mike died." Chica said glaring in his direction. "Serves him right for eating the last slice of pizza."

"hehe?" Mike said backing away from everyone slowly.

"GET HIM!" Chica screeched as everyone raced after Mike

"Mk. Toy Bonnie, we are gonna sing a song together again!" Bonnie called

"Okay." Toy Bonnie said grabbing the guitar

-TIME SKIP TO END OF SONG-

"...we are not even human." Bonnie said with a shrug.

"I know..." Toy Bonnie agreed.

"Wait, how did we know the lyrics, I have not even heard the song." Bonnie said with realization.

"...WE ARE AMAZING, THAT IS HOW." Toy Bonnie said in an outburst as they bunny high-fived.

"Awesome! I always wanted a pet!" BB said with a smile clipping a leash on the new collar on Foxy

"Great." Foxy said with no enthusiasm.

**SoloGuitarist asked and dared:**

**I DARE CHICA TO TWERK AND TOY CHICA TO SAY "ITS OVER 9000**

**I DARE BONNIE AND TOY BONNIE TO SEE " LA MORSA"**

**And BONNIE CAN I HUG YOU BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU**

**WAIT WHAT DID I SAY?!**

"Seriously? Again with the Miley dance thing?" Chica asked

"Yup...IT IS OVER 9000!" Toy Chica yelled

-TIME SKIP TO END OF VIDEO-

"...wat did we just see" Bonnie said turning away from the screen

"I dont know." Toy Bonnie responded looking away as well

"Oh and sure u can hug me, I am a hugger!" Bonnie smiled " But, it is kind of weird that ur crushing on me.." Bonnie nervously laughed

-THEY HUG-

**Cotton-kitty asked and dared:**

**Freddy: throw balloon girl at anyone other than me or the author**

**Bonnie: act like a cat**

**Chica: hit Mike with a polling pin and scream "I THOUGHT I WAS SPECIAL" at him. Then leave.**

**Foxy: make a cupcake, and throw it at golden freddy**

**Golden freddy: DANCE. **

**Toy freddy: eat as many grapes as you can.**

**Toy Bonnie: act like a dog while bonnie acts like a cat**

**Toy chica: start a food fight and show no mercy**

**Mangle: pounce on freddy**

**Marionette: slap anyone you like, except me or the author**

**Balloon Boy: *throws flashlight at his head* YOU ARE DESPICABLE.**

"I guess I will." Freddy said as he picked up BG and threw her at BB

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS. Oh I mean MEOW." Bonnie meowed as the dare has said

"Oh my gosh: Chica laughed as she went to go grabs a rolling pin

"Oh Mike..." Chica smiled "I THOUGHT I WAS SPECIAL." Chica screamed smashing him with the pin drops it and leaves.

"Owwwww wat was that about?" Mike rubbed his head

"Aye.. me never baked a cupcake before.." Foxy said as he trotted off to the kitchen dragging BB with him

-TIME SKIP AFTER THE BAKING-

"It actually turned out." Foxy said while he turn to Goldie. "Hey Goldie! I cooked a cupcake for u! Actually I cooked it specifically for ur face!" Foxy chucked the cupcake at Goldie and dashed off into the kitchen to avoid any reaction

"OH YOU...hey, this is actually really good." Goldie said licking the cupcake off of his face. "Hey Foxy, you could replace Chica!" Goldie laughed but fell to the floor moments later

"NO ONE REPLACES ME." Chica said holding the frying pan of pain.

"Okay I am sorry." Goldie said as he got up and danced

"..." Chica turned away from him like he was a madman

"I get to stuff my face with grapes? AWESOME." Toy Freddy raced into the kitchen and ate at least the whole bag before he ran out

"WOOF." Toy Bonnie woffed while he acted like a dog

"I don't know.. no mercy means no going easy.." Toy Chica worried.

"Just start it up already!" Chica said holding some food in her hands already

"Okay.." Toy Chica said as she chucked a slice of Pizza at SpringTrap

"FOOD FIGHT!" He hollered as he chucked food randomly in the room

*Soon the whole room was covered in food and Toy Chica was standing ontop of everyone else unharmed*

"NO MERCY!" Toy Chica screeched in victory

"You won." Mangle said and punched on Freddy

"Hey, why did u pounce on me!?" Freddy said irritated and filthy

"Because I was dared to" Mangle shrugged walking off

"Okay." Marionette said and slapped Foxy "That is wat you get for wanting me to go die out of no sleep"

-YOU THROW THE FLASHLIGHT AT BB-

*BB start to cry* "Foxy! SIcK EM!" BB ordered him pet-for-a-chapter Foxy

" Since ye be in charge.." Foxy said and chases u out of the pizzeria

**Foxygal223 asked and dared:**

**To all of fnaf crew: What do you think of my Frediline Fazbear i made up...*That's my picture..***

**Freddy: If you were human would you really be a gentleman?**

**Foxy: Um... do you need repairs... *shows toolbox* umm...i brought stuff to fix you...**

**Chica: *Makes the kitchen bigger and puts in more stoves,fridges, etc...* um that will be worth... one hug! *Hugs Chica then runs off to next dare***

**Bonnie: Whats your opinion of the song of yours "Synthetic agony"?**

**Golden Freddy: *Is holding a plush of Golden Freddy*Um...*Hides it behind back* Didn't see ya there . . . please tell me you did not see what i was holding a few minutes ago...**

**Yes: Um...sorry sorry sorry sorry...*Slowly backs into the shadows***

**No: That's great because there nothing currently behind my back that I'm hiding from you... i said to much didn't i ...**

"Very nice" Freddy said with a smile

*EVERYONE ELSE AGREES*

"And, yes, yes I would be a gentle man" Freddy said fixing up his tie

"I would gladly take them lass!" Foxy said with a smile

"Thanks hun, I love the new upgrades!" Chica smiled

"It is okay, I like the Bonnie song better tho." Bonnie said with a nod

"Ya I say the plushie of me... Wait, How do you have a plushie of me anyways?" Goldie said with confusion as u backed into the shadows

**FoxofFNAF asked and dared:**

**I dare everyone to read NIGHTMARE FUEL and say if they fear my other self.**

**I dare chica to get locked in the closet with a boy of her choice, and they kiss for 10 min, also chica cannot leave the closet afterwards (Unless if a dare says so, but you have to go back, last for 3 chapters)**

**I dare foxy (To save his manhood) wear a black tuxedo for the rest of the ToD segment (If a dare causes a cloth switch that specific switch lasts for 1 dare), and have a romantic dinner with a girl of your choice.**

**I dare freddy to date Toy chica.**

**Truth, Toy bonnie what gender are you, and I dare you to as for a date with the opposite gender of yourself.**

**if anyone tries to kill me they will get killed by my other universe self**

**P.S If you try to kill me conventally you cannot I am a animatronic like you so that prevents any death worries.**

-AFTER STORY-

_((I love that story :3))_

"My gosh..." Freddy said with wide eyes and backs slowly away from u

"I am pretty sure we all fear ur other side.." Chica said backing away from u as well

*EVERYONE ELSE NODS AND BACKS A BIT AWAY*

"Seriousllyyyyyy" Chica wined not wanting to go in the closet "Fine." Chica said dragging _ _((insert male animatronic here)) _into the closet and kisses thim for 10 minutes and pushes them out

"Finally something not poofy!" Foxy said putting the tux on "How do I look?" Foxy asked everyone

"You look like a gentlemen. Even more than me" Freddy answered

"Thank ye Freddy, now I need ta pick out a lady. well since Chica is the one I know best..." Foxy said grabbing Chica's arm and they go have a romantic dinner

"okay.. Toy Chica, will u date me?" Freddy asked her

"...no." Toy Chica said and ran off to the other Toys

"Worth a try dare, worth a try" Freddy shrugged it off

"I am wat ever gender ya want me ta be darlin" Toy Bonnie winked "So really, I would date anyone here." Toy Bonnie shrugged

**FoxofFNAF also dared: *****steals Freddy and Toy Freddy and turns them into a Freddy Fazbear 3.0* Also fight this, wait I Forgot to do something *Steals Mike and turns him in to a extremely Human like animatronic human hybrid* upgrades perfect thing. anyone that needs one ask.**

**Foxy, wear your normal clothes. Realy hate people who do that.**

**Mike , If you met a animontronic that can properly prepare, cook, and eat humans, would you commit suicide. And if so I will make a note not to send... my other half there. ( Incase you don't know already. Two separate animatronics is this account controller.)**

**Bonnie, go MLG.**

"So we are like an upgraded version of ourselves?" Freddy asked looking down at himself

"I guess so..." Toy Freddy answered

"Well u guys gotta fight me!" Mike called at them in a fighting stance

"Okay Mike." the Freddys said in unison and charged at him winning right away

"Aye okay lass" Foxy said as he puts on his normal clothing

"Yes, Yes I would" Mike said holding his hand over his mouth in a sickly manner

"mlg...?" Bonnie asked with confusion.

**KudleyFan93 asked and dared:**

**" Freddy and Foxy ... I dare you guys to ask Chica to make you some pizza in whiny kid's voices, then when she brings out the pizza, throw temper tantrums because she didn't put enough pepperoni on it. **

**-Freddy, Bonnie, and Goldie ... use Foxy's hook as a backscratcher. Even if you have to drag him over by the arm, just do it. **

**-Goldie ... you're a huge crybaby for the rest of the chapter. **

**-Chica, Foxy ... I dare both of you to read my "Pattycakes - FNAF Edition" fanfic.**

**-Everyone has to watch Cupcakes HD ... all. The way. Through. Then Chica has to serve all of her friends her own cupcakes. We'll see if Goldie will still be the only one barfing after that."**

"Okay..." Freddy smirked going up to Chica

"Aye lass!" Foxy said trotting over as well

"Hey guys need something?" Chica asked looking down at them

"Chiccaaaaaa, can u pretty pwease make us some pizza? pweeeaaaassseeeeee?" Foxy and Freddy begged in lil kid voices

"Fine, but only so you guys stop the wining." Chica walked into the kitchen cooks a pizza and comes back "Here u go u guys."

"RWWRARHAAAAAA" Freddy screeched

"THERE IS NOT ENOUGH PEPPORONIEESSSS!" Foxy screeched as well flipping the table

"OH YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." Chica glared at them with frying pan in hand

"Nuuuu We are sorry! It was a dare it was a dareee!" Foxy yelped running off

"Come back here!" Chica chased the two around the pizzeria

"My back could use a little scratching." Bonnie said taking Foxy hook dragging foxy along with him

_((it can come off, but Foxy loves his hook so he does not want Bonnie taking it))_

"Bonnie!This be my hook, not ur backscratcher!" Foxy said holding onto his hook

"It is my back scratcher right now." Bonnie said handing it over to Goldie

"Thanks Bonnie." Goldie said using it as well

"Would ye guys stop it!" Foxy said with anger

"Here you go Freddy, I am done with it now." Goldie handed it over to Freddy

"Dont ye dare Freddy" Foxy warned him

"Oh dont worry Foxy, we aren't harming it." Freddy said scratching his back with the hook

"THAT IS IT!" Foxy yelled as he kicked Freddy falls to the floor and runs off

*Goldie starts to tear up* "He ran away!" Goldie said and started to cry

"..Why are u crying?" Freddy asked the bawling Golden bear

"Dare." He paused him crying to say and continued

"Yay! More fanfictions!" Chica cheered and dragged Foxy over to the computer

"woopy." Foxy said with fake cheer and turned to the screen as Chica read it out loud

-TIME SKIP TO END OF ONESHOT-

"..." Foxy slowly backs away from Chica "I dont even know u anymore."

"Bwhahahahhha!" Chica burst out laughing at the reaction " It is just a story, I would never do that...or would I?"

"I am outta here!" Foxy yelped running out of the room

"Cupcakes HD?" Freddy searched it and clicked the video and everyone watched

-TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE VIDEO-

"Oh by the way guys..I made CUPCAKES" Chica said holding them out for everyone

*Goldie rushes off to the bathroom while the others do too*

"Well, I guess more for me." Chica shrugs eating the cupcakes

* * *

**REAL IMPORTANT END NOTE PLEASE READ:**

**okay, I dont like this P.M. thing...So I might make the next chapter with the review dares.. the story might get this story suspended from Fanfiction tho...Please Comment wat I should do, leave a yes or no in the review, to one with the most is the way I will go, thank you guys very much!**


	10. ask and dare 9

**ANSWER FOR QUESTION:  
**Hey guys! SqueakyHammer555 here! okay the answer for the use review thing... the YES USE THE REVIEW won, so this chapter is gonna be about all the reivew asks and dares I went over when I was using P.M.s but I will not be using over rated ones like dares that would be in a rated M fanfiction. But just because I am not using those does not mean that you guys should not post asks and dares! Please do so thank you!

* * *

**DarkAge101 asked: **

**Chica: please make me a birthday cake.I didn't get a big cake for my birthday),:**

**Bonnie senpai: I got portal 2 for my birthday on the 21st play co-op with me.**

**Freddy:I want to go to Freddy Fazbear's pizza for my you give me the address?**

"Well, I am late on this one but here you go!" Chica smiled holding out a huge cake

"If you still want me to..Sure! But why did you call me senpai?" Bonnie said holding a controller

"Umm, well you see.. I don't know the address... I never left the building before so... I just don't sorry kid." Freddy looked down sadly

**Yolo Love asked and dared:**

**Dares: Mangle, I dare you to say NOTHING but 10-1 with your radio.**

**Goldie, I dare you to fly around as a head 4 rest of chapter.**

**Foxy, SHRED THAT PINK DRESS OF TORTURE!**

**Questions: Everyone, name who you would swap bodies with (which will happen) **

**TBonnie, why do you look like a girl?**

**And finally, Freddy, name your favorite and least favorite friend.**

"Okay then if that is wat you want, ehem. Scrrreeeereeeeckcsswwhyhyyy1991ceeehhjk" Mangle blurted out

"Okay then." Goldie said as he became the floating Golden Freddy head

"Gladly! MWHWAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA" Foxy evily smiled as he shredded it to smithereens.

"I never thought about body swaps before" Chica pondered

"I have an idea! How about we swap with our toy counter parts?" Freddy said looking over at Toy Freddy

"That idea...actually is pretty good." Toy Freddy approved

"Wait, what about me?"

"Good point, hmm, I know you and SpringTrap with swap. Vola! Problem solved." Freddy clapped

-BODY SWAP-

"This be weird.." Foxy said looking at his body beside him

"I'll say. Mangle answered him also looking at her body

"I look like a girl because girls are fabulous and I am fabulous!" Toy Bonnie said with a smirk

"My least favorite friend...I would say..Mike." Freddy glimpsed at Mike

"Well, I like u too," Mike sarcastically rolled his eyes

**Kangkarot dared:**

**What is up with all of teh kissing? ANYWAY I HAVE A DARE FOR FREDDY BONNIE CHICA AND GOLDEN FREDDY THEY HAVE TO DO FOXY'S BIDDING AND IN WHICH HE WILL HUMILATE THEM, PUT IT ON CAMERA, AND POST IT ON INSTAGRAM. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE. or that foxy just pranks them to the point of just quitting and shutting down.**

"I don't know what is up with the kisses but I guess we better listen ta captain Foxy." Bonnie shrugged facing Foxy

"Aye, ye dont have ta do me biddin, but me order ye ta smash ye selves with the frying pan of pain. then ye be done." Foxy said casually

-THE ALL SMASH THEM SELVES WITH THE PAN-

**Guest asked and dared:**

**Freddy Will u kill me ?**

**Golden freddy will u kill me ?**

**Foxy watch venturian tales Vidio baby foxy And will u kill me ?**

**Chica sing u are a pirate with foxy and will u kill me ?**

**Bonnie well be BFF s with foxy and for a day so dont leave there side and will u kill me?**

"It all depends if you are a night guard.." Freddy shrugged

"Nah, you don't seem that rude." Goldie smiled

"okay then lad." Foxy walked over to the computer and watches the video "Oh by the way, I don't think me will have to kill ye of ye recommend this video"

-they sing the song-

"Nah, not unless ya talk my cupcake, or pizza, then you are safe." Chica smiled

"okay,best buddy!" Bonnie said and pulled Foxy into a hug

"ya, best buddies." Foxy looked over at Bonnie

"Oh, and I wont kill u." Bonnie added in

**Littlecupcake467 dared:**

**I dare Goldie to drop Foxy while he is sleeping on Mike!**

"Okay, but first he need to sleep." Goldie said looking over at the Fox

-SOME HOW HE GETS FOXY TO FALL ASLEEP-

"Okay, now I just need ta drop him on mike." Goldie picked up Foxy and walked over to Mike

"Hey Golden, why are you holding Foxy?" Mike pondered looking at the sleeping fox

"For this." Goldie said as he dropped Foxy on Mike and casually walked away

"AKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Mike yelled furiously

Golden turned around "Shhhhh. He is sleeping." Goldie smirked and walked out of the room

**Kangkarot dared:**

**I DARE FOXY TO NEVER WEAR A DRESS AGAIN EVER FOR EVERY CHAPTER NO MATTER WHAT DARE TELLS YOU TO EVEN IF IT OVERRIDES IT. JUST GO AROUND WAVING THIS PRINT OF PAPER SAYING 'I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS EVER' AND I DARE YOU TO NOT HAVING TO KEEP ASKING CHICA OUT EVER AGAIN**

"Aye Aye Kang!" Foxy saluted raising up the paper proudly

**Ilovedove dared:**

**I dare everyone to go ****skydiving**

"AWESOME!" Chica cheered grabbing a parachute

-everyone goes out to a cliff-

-everyone jumps off of the cliff-

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Toy Chica screamed out joyfully "I ALWAYS WANTED TO FLY!"

"SAME HERE!" Chica called back with a huge smile

"OH NO OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Freddy yelled out swerving around a tree* "I AM GOING TO CRASH!"

"owwww" Foxy said as he face planted into a tree "me already did crash lad"

"HAHA!" Toy Bonnie laughed before crashing for him/herself

"HAHA! RIGHT BACK AT YE!" Foxy laughed getting down from the tree

-Chica, Toy Chica, Mangle, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, BB, BG, Golded Freddy, SpringTrap, and night watch land perfectly fine-

**Guest Guess Who/ End Master Moon asked and dared:**

**Chica, I will open a portal through space, and you must go through it and replace big bird for one episode of sesame street. Oh, and so you prefer Marionette, Marionette? Well this may enrage you. But some people call you Mario-nette! Also Hitlerspimp thinks you smoke w33d. Is this true? Anyways, May in all of the endlands, would you prosper.**

**Everyone: Listen to Phoenix by Fall Out Boy, and dance to it a second time, and then play it every time someone does something extreme :D I love that song.**

**Foxy: JUmp off the tallest building screaming USERNAME 666 all the way down. Oh, you have no parachute, nothing to land on, except any character of your choice.**

"Okay." Chica shrugged going into the portal

"Ugh, I hate it when people call me Mario-nette, it bothers me so much.. And I don't smoke, this is a children's pizzeria, why on earth would I smoke? Plus..wat the heck does that last part mean?" Marionette rambled

-Chica returns-

"Done" Chica spoke while the portal closes

-SONG PLAYS-

-THEY DANCE TO IT-

"Someone, get make something extreme so we can hear this again!" Bonnie cheered

"Bonnie, stand under this really tall building and catch me, best buddy." Foxy yelled to him running to the top

"Okay best buddy!" Bonnie said holding out his arms to catch him

-FOXY FALLS DRAMATICALLY ON BONNIE-

"USERNAME 666!" Foxy screeched while he pumbled onto Bonnie making them both fall drop to the ground

"owwwww" Bonnie said from the ground

-they go back inside-

**theunknownmagic asked and dared:**

***Magical man comes to town for something good to ask and a magic* Ok foxy you are girl for all the asks freddy bonnie are now girls too chica so hows it feel being a guy :D my ask foxy i dare you to make out with mike as a girl . foxy is now kawaii desu and the wrighter Welp me**

_((so technically genderbend))_

-le poof GENDERBEND-

"AYE! WHY ARE WE LASSES!?" Foxy yelped looking at the dare "seriously?" Walks up to Mike "Go out with me."

"...AWH! YOU GUYS ARE SU CUTE AS GIRLS!" Mike laughed looking at them

-Le Poof Foxy is now Kawaii desu-

*Mike faints from kawaiiness*

"I take that as a no.. okay bai!" Foxy said running back to the others

"...it feels...Weird." Chica answered looking at herself, I mean HIMSELF.

-le poof, everyone back to normal-

_Okay, I need to help u? *shakes u madly* THIS IS MY HELP.))_

**Brackenfire dared:**

**Mini Freddy... You are wise. I shall grant you eternal life and the ability to speak to Freddy in your mind.**

**Foxy, you must never accept any clothing dares. And you must take off the priest costume. You need to wear a ladybug costume for 1 millisecond. That is the only clothing dare you can accept.**

**Mangle, you must watch fifty shades of grey with...MARION!**

**And balloon boy must watch it with balloon girl.**

-le poof, Mini Freddy can now speak to Freddy through mind-

#Freddy.# Mini Freddy said to Freddy through mind power

"Who said that?" Freddy asked outloud

#It is me, Mini Freddy, I can talk now.# Mini Freddy responded

"MINI FREDDY!? YOU CAN TALK!?" Freddy out bursted

"...who the las be speaken to?" Foxy whispered over to Bonnie

"...I dont know.. lets back away slowly.." Bonnie answered backing away alone with Foxy

"WAT? NOT THAT MOVIE." Mangle said staring at Marion

"wat is wrong with grey?" BB said looking at BG who shrugged

-THEY ALL WATCH THE MOVIE-

"Lets never speak of that again." Mangle said to Marionette who agreed as the went their separate ways

"..." BB and BG were speechless as they walked out of the room

**AnnkaLove63 dared:**

**Toy Bonnie:Go to bathroom with the doors open (Foxy needs to go with you to make sure you do go!)**

"With the doors open? Why?" Toy Bonnie stared at the bathroom

Foxy just shrugged and shoved him in the bathroom

"This is the wrong one you idiot." Toy Bonnie glared at Foxy and went in the other bathroom

"Oh sorry." Foxy shrugged looking at the open door

"Okay done." Toy Bonnie walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the chair

**Guest asked: **

**Is SpringTrap in this story!?**

"Ya I am." SpringTrap waves to the readers

**Guest asked:**

**chica and foxy: what would you feel if you are my foster parents.**

"Strange I guess, we are not parents" Chica giggled "But, if you are about 4 or 5 we could easily deal with you, we are made for taking care of kids. Right Foxy?" Chica asked nudging him

"Ya, we are, but being a father to a child of me own would be kind of weird like ye said lass." Foxy agreed

** asked and dared: **

**Chica and Foxy;What is makeout,and masturbation?(I am eleven year old,I wanna know cause my classmates say that,but I do not dare search it)**

**Freddy;I saw Markiplier doing bad videos of you and the gang,what action would you take?**

**Bonnie;Mico says your mouth is big. What is your reaction?**

**Dare time!**

**Foxy; Mico says he's you but I wanna be you cause I'm like you!(Fierce but cute.)**

**Freddy; Please eat my pizza, it has broccolli on it.I hate brocolli.**

**Chica can you be my foster mom in fnaf? I wanna act like Baby foxy as female that is 8 years old.**

**Lastly**

**Bonnie; Could you search Magkabilang Mundo by jireh lim on youtube, then play it for me? That was the song my ex puppy love boyfriend sang to me.**

**All animatronics;Please love me as 8 year old baby girl and include me in all of the chapters as Foxy Colleen. Thanks! **

**P;s scare my bestfriend mico in his dreams.I love you all**

"I dont know anymore than ye do lass" Foxy shrugged looking at Chica "how about ye lass"

"You are 11 years of age? DONT LOOK IT UP!" Chica screamed out to you "Well, I can tell you wat makeout means though. it means to Kiss." Chica answered "But I am not telling you wat the other thing means.." Chica looked away

_((I honestly dont know the second one myself, but my sister said it was bad))_

"We will unlike the video." Freddy called out clicked the button

"But me like Mark." Foxy said clicking the like button instead

"NU UNLIKE IT!" Freddy called clicking unlike again

"LIKE IT!" Foxy yelled back re-clicking like

-this goes on for awhile, Foxy ends up winning-

"My mouth is not that big.." Bonnie said sadly looking down

"Aye well thank ye Mico" Foxy said with a toothy grin

"wat u say, I was busy eating your pizza" Freddy said with a mouthful

"I guess, it still would be strange." Chica shrugged

-Bonnie plays the song-

"There you go, I am sorry for ur loss" Bonnie said with a smile

"Well, we can love you I guess, but you cant just randomly pop in the story, you can stay for the rest of the chapter tho." Freddy said looking down at Foxy Colleen

-they all scare him in his sleep with his fear-

**GammingKitty56 asked and dared:**

**Foxy I dare you to take Chica's cupcake, and run around like a madman screaming, I STOLE DA CUPQUWAKESSS DEAL WIT IT U HATERS in the derpiest voice possible.**

**And Freddy, I dare you to keep Chica from using the frying pan of pain on Foxy. He's been through enough of that already.**

**Last thing, Mike, who is the most annoying out of the entire crew?**

**OH AND FOXY UR MY FAVORITE**

"Okay" Foxy shrugged and stole Chicas cupcake while screaming like a madman in a derpy voice "ME STOLE DA CUPCAKES! DEAL WITH IT YE HATES!

"..." Chica had nu reaction as Freddy was keeping her from hitting him with the pan

"The most annoying would have to be Foxy, he never leaves a person alone!" Mike glared at Foxy as he derped around with the cupcake

"..derp." Foxy laughed still holding the cupcake "Oh and thank ye lass! Me glad that ye picked me as ur fav!"

**Peaceloveandmooshrooms dared:**

**I dare everyone to watch rainbow factory and cupcakes original** _((they already say that one so that is crossed off))_

-they all watch Rainbow factory-

"dear gosh." was all of their reactions

**Kangkarot dared:**

**Freddy and Bonnie: I dare you to face your fangirls for just one day, but you have to EMBRACE them.**

**Chica: I dare you to confess your feelings for Foxy. If you TRULY don't have any, who do you like? AND YOU HAVE TO DO THIS DARE!**

**Golden Freddy: I dare you to eat 50 jars of Nutella**

**Toys and Mike: I dare you to start a prank war, dragging everyone in it after everyone else finished their dares.**

**Foxy and Mangle: I dare you to take this treasure map to find a treasure chest with awesome prizes! (Authour you decide.)**

**Marionette: Haunt Jeremy to the point where he will scream when he sees any shadows. Sorry Jeremy.**

**If i forgot anyone, just sit back and enjoy the show.**

"The fangirls!?" Bonnie screeched

-fangirls burst and lunge to the two-

"okay, Foxy I need to tell you something" Chica said walking over to Foxy

"Wait right there lass!" Foxy said holding up the note that he got earlier

"..I was not asking you out. I am just confessing my feelings" Chica said flatly

"Oh, carry on." Foxy said putting the note away

"..I got nothing." Chica said walking away

"...okay then" Foxy said and walked away as well

" Oh, and the animatronic I like slightly more than the others is _" Chica answered

"Awesome a prank war" Mike smiled evily over at the Toys

-PRANK WAR BEGIN-

Mike threw a bowl of syrup at the toys while throwing flour shortly after

The Toys jumpscare Mike and do the same to him

Mangle quickly gets out of the war and runs over to foxy for the treasure hunt

"okay lass, we need ta find the treasure!"

-they follow the map to the kitchen table where the treasure lays-

"PIZZA!" Mangle yelled out happily grabbing a slice

"Tastiest treasure ever!" Foxy smiled eating some as well

"BLEEECCK" Goldie ran to the bathroom while 50 empty jars of Nutella lay on the ground

_((it said that I could skip the marionette one so I chose to, Marionette has gone through a lot this chapter XD ))_

-EVERYONE GETS DRAGGED INTO THE PRANK WAR-

Foxy and Bonnie go off attacking everyone with little pranks like made you look

-END OF PRANK BATTLE- ~WINNER~ GOLDEN FREDDY

"I am the pranking king!" Goldie called out triumphantly

**Bikerboy asked and dared:**

**I dare foxy and chica to make pizzas together and it's delicous**

**I dare everyone to try foxy and chica's pizza **

**truth is springtrap evil because in the 3rd game after he gets the guards we don't see what happens.**

"Okay!" Chica smiles and runs to the kitchen

"Aye, me love pizza" Foxy said following her

-pizza is done-

"This is delicious!" Freddy said eating another slice

"Ya it is!" Bonnie said with a mouthful

"We be glad ye guys like it!" Foxy smiled

"I am not evil, it is the person who used me who is." SpringTrap answered

**Sketchatron asked: **

**so marionette how was your week x3**

_((Thursday is close enough XD))_

"Eh, could have been better." Marionette answered

**Shark Lord asked and dared:**

**Chica: what would you do if you were given a flamethrower?**

**Toy Chica: does your arm get tired from holding your cupcake?**

**Mangle: would you like a chainsaw with unlimited fuel?**

**Joker Ripoff: where's your partner at you fake Joker?**

**Toy Freddy: why are you the most horrifying version of Freddy?**

**Mike and Springtrap: since Springtrap was still empty when you were at Freddy's Mike why not hide inside him to avoid detection?**

**Springtrap: I dare you to watch 'It's Time to Die' by DaGames on YouTube **

**Balloon Boy: go out with a great white shark**

"Use it of course!" Chica said with a sinister smile "But not on u guys!" Chica said assuring her friends who let out a relieved sigh

"ya it does" Toy Chica answered rubbing her arm

"YA I WOULD!" Mangle called happily out

...Joker Ripoff...SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE!? *kicks him out*

"Because, then the night guard knows who he is dealing with." Toy Freddy answered sincerely

"Because he is full of wires and stuff" Mike said pointing to SpringTrap "How else do you think purple dyed hiding in him?"

"It is called an exoskeleton." SpringTrap answered Mike

-Springtrap goes into the office and listens to the song-

"Huh, so that is how it all goes down, well, we all must have survived, we all are here" SpringTrap shrugged

"...how would that work?" BB pondered

-SOMEHOW IT WORKS AND THEY GO OUT TO SEA-

**Littlecupcake467 asked and dared:**

**Mangle: How does it feel to be a "Take apart and put back together attraction?"**

**BB: I dare you to jump off the pizzaria's roof.**

**Foxy: How does it feel to be "Out of order" And not be able to see any of the children?**

**Jeremy, Mike, and PG (Purple guy): I dare you to jump from a cliff into a mud puddle!**

**Bonnie: If someone stole your guitar, how would you feel and what would you do?**

**Springtrap: I dare you to watch the FNAF 1 and 2 trailers**

**and Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Chica: I dare you to knock him out in the middle of the 2nd trailer**

"It does not feel the greatest, but I do love the kids, so I don't complain" Mangle smiled

-BB RETURNS FROM SEA-

"jump off the roof? Okay." BB said as he jumped off of the roof

"It is sad really, me love the kitties and it is a shame that me can't play with them anymore." Foxy looked down sadly

"Okay..." Mike answered as they all linked hands and jumped into a mud puddle off of the roof

"I would cry in the corner or a bit then take charge and track down who stole it." Bonnie answered sure of himself

"Okay." SpringTrap said going into the office

"Remember the second trailer" Freddy reminded the other two.

-SECOND TRAILER STARTS UP-

"Whoa, it is the toys-" He got cut off when he got attacked by the frying pan of pain with three times of the power because all three of them hit him with it

-K.O. SPRINGTRAP IS KNOCKED OUT-

"That was easier than I thought it would be" Toy Bonnie said looking down at SpringTrap

* * *

**THAT IS THE END OF THE REVIEWS, BUT I STILL HAVE SOME DARES FROM P.M.s HERE!**

* * *

**awesomesause01 asked and dared:**

**Mike dare: Here's 2 magic wands. One makes Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy into the opposite gender they are currently. The other makes them need to go to the bathroom. The dare is to use the gender wand and then the bathroom wand. Once they're all done use the gender wand once more to make them there normal genders.**

**Foxy and Chica truth: Did you think mike's dare was horrible?**

**BB truth: Do you love Balloon Girl?**

**BG truth: Do you love Balloon Boy?**

**Dare to all but the Marionette, Freddy, Goldie, and Toy Freddy: Call the Marionette the puppet.**

**Freddy, Goldie, and Toy Freddy dare: Call the Marionette the muppet.**

**Mangled truth: Whats your gender?**

**Foxy and Mangled truth: Sing "What does the fox say?" while doing the songs videos dance.**

**Goldie truth and dare: would you perfere to eat 1,000 bottles of mayonnaise or eat 10 pizzas with 10 bottles of mayonnaise worth of mayonnaise on each? After you say you must eat your choice.**

**Marionette truth and dare: Whats your gender? Also you must sing "We are the champions" while saying "I am the puppet" instead of "we are the champions".**

**Freddy truth and dare: Who out of BB, BG, Goldie, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangled, and the Marionette would you beat up? Also you have to beat who you choose up.**

**Whoever Freddy chooses for his dare's only/other dare: don't fight back as Freddy beats you up.**

"Okay..." Mike zapped the 4 of them

"AHHHHH I AM GENDERBENT AGAIN!" Bonnie yelled looking at himself...I mean HERSELF

Mike zaps them again with the bathroom wand

"Um, I need ta go.." Chica said walking over to the girls room

"Nuh, uh Chica, you are a boy." Freddy said walking into the girls room with out a problem

"Fine.." Chica said walking into the boys bathroom instead

"u-uhmm..." Bonnie uncertainly walked into the girls bathroom with Foxy following close behind

-TIME SKIP-

-they all walk out-  
-MIKE ZAPS THEM BACK TO NORMAL-

"Duh, it smells terrible in the boys bathroom!" Chica waved her hand in the air and walks far away from the boys room

"that be the worst moment of me life." Foxy replied

"As a friend sure, but I am too young to love." BB answered

"Same there." BG nodded

"Whew, I am glad I am excluded out of that dare." Freddy sighed at the marionette one

-the other bears nod as well-

"Puupppeeetttt" Chica whispered at the Marionette and walked away

"uhm, ye be a puppet marion." Foxy said and dashed off

"Puppet." Bonnie called from a distance

"one..two..three.. PUPPET!" Mangle, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie called and ran off

"PUPPET." The three night guards call out and shuts the doors to the office

"PUPPET PUPPET PUPPET!" BB and BG laughed out to him

-marionette face palms and tries to keep his cool-

"...puppet." Springtrap silently called to him

"THAT IS IT! YOU GUYS ARE JUST TRYING TO GET ON MY NERVES ARE YOU!?" Marionette screamed out and went in his box

"Me be a female in this fanfiction" Mangle answered sure of herself

"fine.." Foxy answered

-THEY SING THE SONG AND OTHERS AW WELL-

"10 Pizzas with mayonnaise I guess.." Goldie answered while taking the pizzas

-HE EATS THEM-

"Goldie.. you really gotta stop eating mayo." Bonnie said from the other side of the door once again

"BLLEAACCCHHH" Goldie responded

"okay.. I am just gonna.." Bonnie backed away slowly

"I am ungendered." Marionette growled while starting up the song "I AM THE PUPPET!"

-finishes song-

"Mike." Freddy said while he attacked him

"Nuuu! I cant fight back!" Mike said as he layied on the floor

-Freddy leaves-

* * *

THAT IS ALL THANK YOU! NOW REMEMBER, I TAKE REVIEW ONES AGAIN BECAUSE YES WON

bai bai guys and see u next time :3


	11. ask and dare 10

Hey guys it is Squeakyhammer555 and back with another chapter X3 ENJOY!

Sorry for the lateness- Life has been going on XP

with a few tragedies and deaths... -going to a funeral in two days ;-; but with that said here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, sorry!

* * *

**Guest asked and dared:**

**Foxy: Listen to 'No Good For You' (Be grateful you're my favorite!)**

**Chica: Throw pizza in mah mouth please!**

**T. Chica and T. Bonnie: Kiss... *Looks at them***

**Marion: Will you eat my cupcakes?**

**Now a question.**

**Foxy: Did you really call me a girl in chapter 8!?**

**If yes: *Bishslaps Foxy***

**If no: Kk, but be careful with your words because I have the strength of a fangirl since I fangirl over many things and people like you…**

"Okay lad." Foxy nodded and turned on the song

-TIME SKIP AFTER SONG-

"that was awesome" Foxy smiled in approval

"Okay, wat ever you say.." Chica shrugged and chucked pizza at u

"Wat!?" Toy Chica asked shocked "I thought Foxy, Chica, and Goldie were the only ones who get kiss dares.."

"Okay." Toy Bonnie shrugged and kissed Toy Chica

"I guess, but it depends..are they poisoned?" Marionette questioned

"Aye, me might have..."

-LE GOES BACK-

"Me think su..sorry lad"

-le besh slap-

"owchie" Foxy complained

**Yolo Love asked and dared:**

**Everyone, HAVE YOU HEARD THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A FNAF MOVIE! X3**

**Chica, what is yo favorite food(besides pizza)**

**Springtrap, I dare you to watch the music video of "Wiggle"**

**And lastly Bonnie,Chica,Mangle,and Foxy watch the Fnaf animations by Tony Crynight :3**

"YUS! OH MY GURD I CANT WAIT!" Chica bounced happily

"...movie?" Foxy questioned

"Even I know about it" Mangle face palmed "you really need to get out of the cove and into the world more dont ya?"

"No comment." Foxy answered walking away

"CUPCAKES!" Chica cheered with a smile

-AFTER VIDEO-

"...that was..interesting?" Springtrap answered with no emotion

-WATCHED ANIMATIONS-

"those were awesome!" They all nodded

**Magicwolfpup123 asked and dared:**

**Golden Freddy toy Freddy and Freddy have to sing the bear cha cha cha from bear in the big blue house**

**Mangle and foxy get repaired and have a sword fight with pool noodles**

**springtrap gets repaired and cleaned up**

**Purple guy gets beat up by springtrap with a pie**

**Everyone gets turned into kids and gets to play in a giant bouncehouse**

"Bear cha cha cha?" Toy Freddy questioned

"Bear cha cha cha!" Freddy cheered and started to sing

"Bear cha cha cha." Goldie joined in

-AFTER SONG-

"ahhhh, i like that song." Freddy answered

-Foxes get fixed-

"Beware lass me has a pool noddle!" Foxy said hitting her head with it

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Mangle called out hitting him as well

-battle ends in a draw-

-le poof Springtrap is repaired and cleaned-

"Woah.. I am Normal!" Springtrap smiled while he beat up PG with pies

-LE POOF EVERYONE ARE KIDS-

"We are all mini sized!" Bonnie yelled out

"HOLY, LOOK AT THAT!" Freddy pointed to the giant bounce house with sparkling eyes

"That would be su fun play in.." Chica admired it

"LAST ONE IN WALKS THE PLANK!" Foxy screamed running to the bounce house

"Right behind ya!" Mangle cheered running over as well

"NU FAIR!" Chica called out chasing them

"su bouncy" Freddy smiled while he bounced around

"WHEEE!" Toy Chica bounced around everywhere

"I can see why kids love these su much" Goldie bounced off the walls

"Same!" Spring answered while bouncing

**cph30075 dared:**

**I dare Mike to bring in a loaded shotgun to work.**

**I also dare the Fazgang to try to beat the Engineer from TF2 (Research him)(Make sure engi wins, don't tell the Fazgang.**

"Loaded shot gun?" Mike said picking up the one in the corner of the room "Like this?"

"Where did you get that!?" Freddy said with a shocked expression

"We be cool right Mikey?" Foxy looked at the gun

" Like I could use this on you guys anyways." Mike answered

-BATTLE BEGIN-

Engineer tackles them all winning

-BATTLE ENDS- ENGINEER WINS

**RA99 dared:**

**I dare the crew to summon demons (*hudge grin) using England's (from Axis Powers Hetalia) demon summoning song. XD XD XD XD XD**

"Summon demons? How do you do that?" Bonnie questioned

"I think like this" Goldie answered singing the song

"HOLY." Bonnie stared shocked

"Okay ya summoned them, now sent them back!" Chica ordered as Goldie did as told

**Guest asked and dared:**

**i dare foxy to be turned into a newborn fox kit**

**and balloon girl is his mommy and balloon boy iz his daddy **

**hey fred plz dont kill yer self **

**yo foxy u are my fav homey **

**hey mangle you are also ma fave and are ya foxys sister ?**

**marionette kill any one with this * give a huge gun * because i feel sorry for u and u are in my fav list too**

-LE POOF FOXY IS A NEWBORN KIT-

_((lels, they are just getting younger XD))_

"I am the mommy?" BG questioned picking up the fluffly little kit

"And I am the daddy! It is like we are playing house!" BB smiled

"So...how do you take care of kits?" BG asked BB

"...uhm, I dont know really." BB answered with a shrug

"that cant end well.." BG looked back at the kit

"nu it cant.." BB looked over as well

"uhm.. i am done being a mommy." BG said setting Foxy down and making a run for it

"I cant baby sit him alone! If you are done I am too!" BB answered running after her

"Why would I kill myself anyways?" Freddy asked

-LE POOF FOXY IS NORMAL-

"why thank ye lad" Foxy smiled

"Well, I could be considered that" Mangle shrugged looking over at the other fox "But I am glad that I am your other favorite" She answered with a smile

"Kill someone?" Marionette answered and shot Jeremy because he gets on his nerves

-JEREMY IS REVIVED-

**ZebraFinch asked and dared:**

**Freddy: I LUV U! Ok so, you have to go up to toy freddy and stick the birdy up at him and say swag while putting sun glasses on then walk away like a gangster.**

**Foxy: jump on chica so she falls to the ground and your on top of her, kiss her on da lips and then run away like a maniac screaming I'M A FREE FOX AND I CAN DO WAT EVAH I WANT**

**Bonnie: Jump up then fall and do the splits while doing the hardest guitar song u've ever played.**

**Chica: say i luv u to foxy then chase after him shouting I LUV U SENPAI KISS MEH**

**Golden freddy: GET HUGZ :D**

"uuhhhmmm Okay?" Freddy shrugged and walked up to Toy Freddy "swag." and walks away like a ganster

Foxy just stood there shocked for a bit, then ran at Chica and kissed her "ME BE A FREE FOX AND ME CAN DO WAT EVAH ME WANT TA!"

"...The heck." Chica raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off

"pfffhhhh I can easily do that." Bonnie ran to grab his guitar, started playing then jumped into the air "Whoop!" He called landing in the splits

"Okay" Chica smiled and ran to Foxy "I LUV U SENPAI KISS MEH"

"CHICA YE GONE MAD" Foxy called running as well as Chica chased him around the pizzeria

"okay, hugs are nice." Golden responded as he hugged got hugged by everyone including the asker

**Guest dared: **

**Freddy: I dare you to watch Markiplier's play through of Five Nights At F*ckboy's both one and two.**

"okay then.." Freddy sat at the computer and watched

-TIME SKIP-

"the fudge did I just watch..." Freddy stared at the screen wide eyed "kids, please. do not watch this."

**The Real Outsider dared:**

**Freddy: I dare you to wear dis princess dress* steals Mini Freddy as well***

**Bonnie: I dare you to call Toy Bonnie a gay princess. Also wear dis princess dress like Freddy.**

**Chica: I dare you to steal Toy Chica's beak.**

**Foxy: I dare you to wear this bunny suit and sing ' here comes Peter cottontail***

**T-Fred- I dare you to kiss T-Bone and scream I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!**

**Marion: I dare you to take off Dat mask!**

**Bb* pops all of his balloons to be mean***

**Mike: here hold dis* gives him Mini Freddy***

"NUUUUUUUU MINI FREDDY." Freddy called out as he put on the princess dress

"Hey, hey,hey. BonBon" Bonnie grinned

"wat." Toy Bonnie looked over not amused

"You are a GAY princess."Bonnie smiled as he was wearing the princess dress as well

"...hm u sure, because from the looks of it, you are the one wearing the dress." Toy Bonnie pointed at him and walked away

"Toy Chicaaaa" Xhica walked over taking her beak and walks off

"THE FUDGE!?" Toy Chica stared

"A bunny suit..?" Foxy answered "..would this go to the note thing?"

"HEY FOXY YOU CAN BE A BUNNY WITH US!" Bonnie called

"okay?" Foxy said putting on the suit: "Here comes Peter cottontail" Foxy sung as he hopped around

"okay then." Toy Freddy answered and walked up to Toy Bonnie "..." He kissed him/her and screamed at the top of his lungs "I AM A PRETTY PRINCESS." and runs off

"Uh, I cant really do that, you see, my mask is like my face-" Marionette was cut off as Mangle took it off revealing just a black face with white glowing eyes

"...AHHH HOLY KEEP THIS THING ON" Mangle quickly gave the mask back and ran off

"hmph." Marionette goes into his box to not be disturbed

"Oh...YOU HAVE DONE IT NOW." BB angry broke the fourth wall and slapped ur face, and runs off crying

"Wat am I supposed to do with a stupid freddy doll?" Mike answered dropping it on the floor and walks off only to bump into Freddy

"Wat. Did. You. Say?" Freddy grinned down at him with black eyes full of hatred

"Uhm.. that your dolly is nice..?" Mike quickly thought of an excuse

"THAT IS NOT WAT I HEARD MIKE." Freddy roared grabbing mini Freddy and walked off fuming

"whew." Mike sighed

**SonOfDeath dared:**

**I dare Foxy and Bonnie to headbutt each other until one of you is unconscious.**

"Wat why would we do that?" Foxy asked and looked over to see Bonnie charging over "THE FUDGE BONNIE ME AINT READY YET!" Foxy called jumping out of the way

"Okay okay, then get ready." Bonnie stood there

"Okay, AND CHARGE!" Foxy called charging over as Bonnie did the same

-K.O. BOTH KNOCKED OUT-

They both fall to the floor defeated

**Trevyler dared:**

**Goldie:Take this potion and have Toy Bonnie drink it **

**(It's genderbend potion)**

**Toy Bonnie:After you drink the potion go Kiss Bonnie on the lips**

**Bonnie:Kiss Back **

**Marion: Slap all the other animatronics then dance Spooky Scary Skeletons with the endoskeleton from the Prize Corner**

"Okay. Hey Toy Bonnie. drink this." Goldie held it out to Toy Bonnie

"okay? it is not, i dunnu, a genderbent potion, so then i am the other gender there for so you can kiss me?" Toy Bonnie questioned the drink

"...just drink it." Goldie answered

"okay okay" Toy Bonnie drank the potion turning inot the opposite gender

"...huh" Goldie answered as he kiss the genderbent bunny

-Toy Bonnie kisses back because dares :I

"WOOP. I GET TO SLAP YOU ALL" Marionette called out as he slapped each on in the face and ran to the prize corner turning on the song Spooky Scary Skeletons while dancing with endo

**SonOfDeath said: /uses said because I highly doubt this is a dare/**

**Oh brilliant. Not this again!**

***tackles The Real Outsider and starts punching him* WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND TAKIMG MINI FREDDY!?**

***picks The Real Outsider up and slams him to the ground* I hate it when you guys do that just to torture him. *grabs Mini Freddy, teleports to the pizzaria and gives him to Freddy***

***grants Mini Freddy the ability to move around and gives him a knife* keep that with you in case another one of them tries to do that again.**

Freddy sits there staring at his buddy "uhm, Mini Freddy, since when did you have a knife..."

Mini Freddy points to the son and puts the knife away-

**End Mater MOO asked and dared: **

**End Master Moon here. I got a good question... do any of you know what the End is, or what minecraft even is? If not... YOUR DEAD TO ME. Also, for any case... if someone denies a dare... push him into this PIT OF DEATH -Holds up pit of death- Nothing at the bottom. You just sit there and decay. Also I dare Chia (Toy Chica) to stab herself with her own beak. I also dare everyone to watch Die in a Fire (If I remember correctly.) Also for the next chapters, if anyone makes a sound equal to MOO (AKA MOOn or MOOvie,) Someone randomly gets turned into a cow. MOOO.**

"I guess we are dead then..." Bonnie sighed

"Wait ender, is like that purple black thing right?" Mangle asked

"uhm I think?" Chica answered with a shrug

Freddy stares at the pit of emptiness "oh. well. I guess we better accept our dares from now on."

Chia picks up her beak and stabs her arm "OUCH. ah, my beak is really sharp." She rubbed her arm and put her beak back on

Goldie walked off to the office "okay guys, we gotta go watch "Die in a Fire"

everybody crouds into the office to watch-

**TIME SKIP TO END OF SONG-**

"...We all died!?" Freddy stared wide eyed at the screen

"Ha, We did not tho" Toy Freddy grinned

"we were just a pile of bolts on the ground..." Bonnie continued staring at the screen

"yeah..." Chica said sadly

"Aye, not me favorite song thar." Foxy dissed it

"Hey at least it was not a full MOOvie." Springtrap said then -POOF- he is now spring cow.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" SpringCow mooed

"uhm. that is weird." Freddy backed away slowly

**End Master Moon asked and dared:**

**I dare everyone to forget all the BAD dares and remember the GOOD ones, but still know that the bad dares happened but they don't know on who, and what it was. Or with who.**

**I also dare everyone to do this:**

**RANDOM STROBING!**

**Ask: Genderless? Hm? Makes no sense... marionette, why are you so sure your genderless? **

-bad dare memories gone-

"huh. I suddenly forgot almost everythin- wait. what is strobing?" Chica asked while everybody sat there dumbfounded

"I am sure because I am just sure." Marionette nodded sure of itself.

**SonOfDeath asked: **

***appears out of nowhere behind Freddy* Oh Freddy!**

**I saw some footage on the camera of you sneaking into the girls bathroom. *smirks***

**Mind telling us what you were doing in there? *gesters over to the others (including mike)***

"oh, hi! Uhm.. I was.. uh..going to the bathroom?" Freddy answered unsure of himself

"Sureeeeeeeee because guys totally use the girls bathroom" Goldie rolled his eyes

"Well, the boys is blocked off by stuff, so I use the ladies instead." Freddy crossed his arms

"wait wait wait. Animatronics can use the bathroom?" Mike asked

" uh, well no, bu-" Freddy got cut off

"Then that is no reason to be in there!" Chica threw a cupcake at Freddy

"okay okay. I will tell you the real reason" Freddy sighed "there are buttons and switches in there to help us cheet against mike, like glitching the door and turning the power off randomly at times when the power is not even fully gone."

"You lil-" Mike started

"HEY. CHILDREN'S RESTAURANT." Chica butted in

"you lil bear you." Mike glared at Freddy

"better." Chica nodded

**Littlecupcake467 asked and dared: **

**Mangle: *brings a toolbox* now you won't be all broken anymore! I also dare you to, while hanging from a ceiling, knock Mike, Jeremy, and PG down while singing "Wrecking Ball."**

**Goldie: I dare you to shout "I love you" In Chica's ear and hug her, then walk away like nothing happened.**

**BB and BG: Make Foxy float away with balloons.**

**Mike: If i gave you a raise of 100 dollars, what would you do? I also dare you to punch Bonnie and casually walk away.**

**Marionette: I dare you to lunge at Mike while shouting "FREE HUGS!"**

**Chica: How do you feel about being in a pizzeria with a ton of boys annoying you?**

"thank ya darling." Mangle smiled at your act of kindness "and now.." hangs from the ceiling "I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALLLLLLL" she screeched as she rammed into all of them

Goldie shrugs "mks." he answered as he walked up to Chica "I LUV YOU." he hugs her and walks away

"uhhhmmmmmmmm okay?" Chica stood there feeling a bit awkward

"You hear that!? WE GET TO PLAY WITH BALLOONS!" BB cheered dragging BG along with him

"yay." She fake cheered as they got balloons

"ahoy laddies, wut ye doing?" Foxy walked over

"Hey captain Foxy! We are gonna send you floating away in the sky with these balloons" BB smiled

"uhm, lad that aint the best idea-" Foxy was cut off as he started to float into the air "AKE, ME BE FLYIN" while the two were talking BG tied a bunch of balloons on Foxy

BG sat there giggling "bai bai there captian."

-anndddd Foxy floated out of the building-

"I would try to get a new job." Mike answered as he punched Bonnie's face

"OUCH MY FACE" Bonnie yelled

"heh." Mike answered and looked up "HOLY-"

"FREEEEEEEEEEEE HUGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Marionette jumped at Mike

"eh. it can be annoying at times, but they are my firends and you cant hate your friends" Chica smiled

**Maximus900 asked and dared:**

**Can I be Chivas cupcake? And if so call me Maximus**

**Now for the dares**

**all of them play Call of Duty Black Ops online together **

**Marionette run down the hall way and yell FREE HUGS FOR EVERYONE while in midair **

**All have an epic fight scene**

**Chica look at the teaser for you for FNAF 4**

"sorry honey, but my cupcake is Carel" Chica petted carel for effect

-everybody plays-

".I kept dying" Bonnie answered

"MORE FREE HUGSSSSSSSSS" Marionette screamed in midair

/does not feel like writing out the epic battle so i shall do this- EPIC BATTLE HAPPENED HERE-/

"okay?" looks at teaser verison "OH DEAR GOSH. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME"

**FanFicManiac asked and dared:**

**Everyone: I dare you to read Stage Plight fnaf fan fiction**

**Marionette: beat the living day lights of the ones you hate**

**Others who are getting beat dun fight back :3**

***kisses Marion Goldie and Foxy on the lips***

**everyone I'm making a fanfic I'll tell you when it comes out**

**Foxy: play mine craft **

**Others: spawn a creeper in his face when he joins you in mc**

**Freddy: remember stage plight? Well I enable Mini Freddy to be like LF**

**Mangle: I dare you to say your opinion on the fanfic**

**Toys: (not including Toy Freddy) just kick Toy Freddy in the stomach**

/reads fanfiction

"Huh. Nice plot" Freddy nodded with everybody else

"Happily." Marionette grinned and attacked the hated ones

_(( not saying names for the sake of people liking those characters ))_

"wait wut. why did you do that." Marionette asked

"Cool. I just got kissed." Goldie did a thumbs up

"...I has been kissed." Foxy stood there in his own world

-everybody nods eager for your fanfiction

"aye Minecraft ye say." Foxy goes off to play the game

/10 minutes later

"YE DARN CREEPERS STAHP KILLIN MEH." He yelled at the screen

"wait wut does spawn a creeper mean." Chica asks again "its not everyday we play this game."

"Awesome!" Freddy smiles

"it was a good story" Mangle smiled

"mks." Toy Bonnie walked over to Toy Freddy "hey boss." kicked-

"ouch what was that for-"

"oi boss." Toy chica kicked him as well

"ouch, guys stop it this instant-"

"Ehyoooo" Mangle called while landing a kick to his stomach as well

"ouch, my stomach" Toy Freddy called as he fell to the floor

* * *

There are still lots of dares to do but I am gonna stop it here ;v;

again sorry for the late chapter DX

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. SIDE NOTE! Sotry on hold for a while--

**Hey guys this is NOT an update but rather a note, **

**I have been really busy with school and all so I could not get back to this, **

**I am not closing it up, but rather putting this story on hold until I catch up with everything,**

**I am sorry about it but if I get I get time I WILL go back to this, till then this is going to be silent.**

**Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this mini note!**


End file.
